Barbe bleue
by Le piaf
Summary: Pour échapper à un mariage avec le Duc Hardavay, sanglantement surnommé Barbe-bleue, Emma Cole usurpe l'identité de son frère Maurice et entre au Weston College. Son plan tout tracé de s'enfuir en Amérique avec l'instruction nécessaire pour y réussir sa vie sera compliqué par une incroyable tornade : Edgar Redmond.
1. Croqueuse de diamants

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Yana Toboso.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour à tous !<em>

_Je viens vers vous avec cette nouvelle histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Avant que vous ne me dites : mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée de faire de Maurice Cole une fille ? Et bien j'ai trouvé qu'il ressemblait tant à une femme qu'il y avait de quoi faire une intrigue intéressante là dessus. Je me suis simplement demandée : et s'il y avait un énorme quiproquo ? Et si son secret n'était pas ce que l'on croit ? Ou pas seulement ?_

_Après, la façon dont le tout s'est mélangé avec Barbe bleue dans mon esprit…. Ne demandez pas, je ne saurai pas répondre !_

_Bref, il y aura certainement quelques petites entorses au scénario d'origine, mais je vais faire en sorte de le suivre au maximum de façon à ce que le tout soit cohérent. Normalement, seule la scène de la confrontation entre Maurice Cole et Ciel devrait être légèrement modifiée, et quelques petites choses sur Johanne Harcourt._

_Le premier chapitre est terriblement long, mais c'est parce que je ne voulais pas morceler la situation initiale et lancer l'histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Les prochains seront plus court._

_Avant de commencer, une petite intro pour bien suivre l'histoire :_

_La noblesse anglaise a une classification très semblable à celle de l'ancien régime français._

_On a ainsi, par ordre hiérarchique :_

_Le Duc ou Duke_

_Le Marquis ou Marquess_

_Le Comte ou Earl_

_Le Vicomte ou Viscount_

_Le Baron ou Lord _

_Le Barronet ou Baronet _

_A noter que le titre de Lord est aussi utilisé comme masculin de Lady, et qu'il est communément utilisé pour nommer des nobles de rang supérieur au Baron. J'utiliserai dans la fic les titres français, il n'y aura de toute façon pas de confusion : le baron sera cité pour le titre, et le lord de manière indifférente pour toute personne de la noblesse._

_Il existe également des titres de courtoisie : le fils aîné d'une famille noble prend le titre du rang inférieur au sien en attendant d'hériter de ses parents. Ainsi, par exemple, le frère d'Elizabeth Midford est le Comte de Midford._

_Enfin, pour clore cette petite parenthèse introductive, il faut savoir qu'un Comte ou Viscomte peut être très puissant grâce à sa fortune bien qu'il soit mal placé dans la hiérarchie. Dans le manga black butler, le Vicomte de Druitt (pourquoi je prend cet exemple là ?) est très influent._

_Mais un Duc ou un Marquis peut être en général immédiatement considéré comme puissant. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

><p><em>Il était une fois un homme qui avait de belles maisons à la ville et à la campagne, de la vaisselle d'or et d'argent, des meubles en broderie, et des carrosses tout dorés ; mais par malheur cet homme avait la barbe bleue : cela le rendait si laid et si terrible qu'il n'était de femme ni fille qui ne s'enfuit devant lui.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mon cher petit,<em>

_Je sollicite votre aide pour une affaire de la plus haute délicatesse.  
><em>_Vous savez l'importance que j'accorde aux liens familiaux. En effet rien ne vaut la confiance que l'on a en les siens. Mais les évènements m'ont conduite, et je le regrette, à nourrir de terribles soupçons à l'égard d'un de mes cousins éloignés, le Marquis Hardavay._

_Il épousa il y a quelques années la comtesse Julia Hooper, dont le nom ne doit pas vous être familier du fait de votre jeunesse au moment des faits. Cette demoiselle était d'une physionomie fort agréable, mais la malheureuse décéda un an plus tard au domaine de Wilfox du Marquis, dans ce qui fut présenté comme un accident de chasse, aucun enterrement officiel n'ayant été organisé.  
><em>_Mon cousin ne resta cependant pas longtemps veuf et épousa en secondes noces la jolie et jeune Althéa Boislong qui venait tout juste de faire son entrée dans la société, ce qui fit ricaner les salons tout le long de la saison. Mais dix mois plus tard, le Marquis déclarait qu'elle était décédée en glissant dans un ravin du domaine de Wilfox un jour de pluie, et qu'on n'avait jamais retrouvé son corps.  
><em>_Des rumeurs sinistres commencèrent à fleurir en bouquet sur toutes les lèvres - nul ne savait ce qu'il se passait au-delà des murs de Wilfox car le Marquis refusait d'y recevoir quiconque en dehors de quelques rares intimes- mais elles étaient ce qu'elles étaient, des rumeurs, et je n'y prêtais pas autrement attention qu'en les considérant comme affreuses calomnies.  
><em>_Toujours est-il que lorsque mon cousin jeta son dévolu sur Mary White, qui était réputée très belle, son père s'opposa virulemment à leur union. Il fut mystérieusement ruiné peu de temps après et mis en prison pour ses dettes. L'infortunée Lady White, livrée à elle-même, n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter d'épouser Hardavay pour sauver son honneur. Il la fit dire morte en couches neuf mois plus tard sans jamais donner l'autorisation que l'on examina son corps. Inutile de préciser que le « dire » donne tout son sens à la phrase pour la noblesse qui n'ose porter d'accusation de front du fait de l'influence du Marquis._

_Suivirent Liliane Aister, plus belle encore que les trois précédentes, dont on ne s'embarrassa pas de trouver une cause de décès et qu'on déclara simplement disparue six mois plus tard, et Madeleine Fairstone, son épouse depuis l'automne dernier et qu'il a emmené aux Indes. Les familles, terrorisées par le sort du Marquis White, n'ont pas protesté._

_Aujourd'hui, le Marquis Hardavay vient de m'annoncer son prompt retour en Angleterre. Cette nouvelle a insufflé un véritable vent de panique dans la société britannique. La crainte que cet homme inspire est telle qu'on le surnomme désormais « Barbe-bleue »._

_Cette situation est intolérable, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de faire la lumière sur toute cette affaire avant qu'une nouvelle innocente ne disparaisse._

_Par la grâce de Dieu,_

_Victoria_

* * *

><p>« Et bien très chère, posez-vous ou tirez-vous ? »<p>

M'attardant quelques instants sur les cartes que j'avais en main, je relevai la tête vers le Baron Beaver.

« Je tirerai s'il vous plait »

Le baron se pencha en avant sur la table de jardin en un mouvement laborieux qui fit couiner ses boulons, et me tendit une carte de la pioche. Retenant un frémissement d'excitation du coin de la bouche, je jetai machinalement un trois de cœur et passai la main à mon frère Maurice.

Comme il faisait bon cet après-midi de fin août, nous nous étions tous trois installés dans le jardin pour jouer aux cartes, tentant de profiter de nos derniers jours de soleil. En effet la saison se terminait dans deux semaines et nous repartirions alors dans notre domaine des Highlands pour l'hiver, avec pour seule compagnie un vent furieux, un froid à vous faire geler sur place et un hypothétique fantôme dans le grenier.  
>Nous y étions condamnés car mon père, le Vicomte de Cole, et son jeune ami et associé le Baron Beaver avaient tout perdu lors du naufrage d'un navire contenant leurs dernières créations deux ans plus tôt, et dans lesquelles ils avaient investi toutes leurs économies. Nous étions à deux doigts de mettre la clé sous la porte. Cette terre familiale et cette maison non loin de Londres étaient les deux seules propriétés qui nous restaient de l'immense faillite qui nous avait frappés. La première était si délabrée et venteuse, et avait si mauvaise réputation avec cette histoire faramineuse de fantôme, que même nos pires créanciers n'en auraient point voulu. Pour la maison de Londres, et bien mon père et le baron s'étaient battus becs et ongles pour la garder, car elle représentait leur seul espoir de se refaire en trouvant des investisseurs. En effet, rester exilés dans les Highlands loin de la bonne société aurait signé notre arrêt de mort. Le pauvre Baron avait été jusqu'à vendre tous ses biens pour nous permettre de conserver la demeure et il était à présent condamné à vivre avec nous. Il ne s'en plaignait jamais directement, mais je voyais bien que l'affaire ne lui plaisait guère. J'espérais qu'il serait de meilleure compagnie dans les Highlands.<br>En tous cas, avec son air continuellement grincheux, on pouvait dire qu'il se fondrait plus dans le décors qu'ici, assis au soleil à côté d'un parterre de camélias.

Mon frère, assis à sa gauche, toussait de tant à autre en faisant tressauter ses cartes. Il gloussait à chaque ronflement un peu trop prononcé de la tante Rosalie, qui dormait un peu plus loin du sommeil du juste sous les rosiers.  
>C'était un petit bout de femme autrefois très impressionnant qui avait refusé de se marier tout en collectionnant officieusement les amants, mais qui était aujourd'hui plus ridée qu'une vieille pomme et avait sombré dans la sénilité. Il arrivait qu'elle se perdit dans des délires singuliers, qu'il valait mieux appuyer si on ne voulait pas perdre sa journée en négociations. En ce bel après midi, elle somnolait tranquillement au soleil. Il faut dire qu'il était près deux heures et que Fantine nous avait mitonné pour le déjeuner son fameux lapin aux cèpes dont la tante Rosalie s'était gavée plus que de raison. Par moments, elle avait un léger sursaut de conscience et resserrait ses longues mains sur son chapelet en grognant. De notre place, on voyait surtout osciller son bonnet au rythme des mouvements de sa tête dodelinante.<p>

« Emma », demanda le baron en revenant vers moi, « C'est à nouveau votre tour. Posez vous ou tirez vous ? »

Il venait de jeter un quatre de trèfle, et mon frère un cinq de carreau.

« Je pose ! » annonçai-je théâtralement en étalant mon jeu en éventail sur la surface rouillée de la table.

Mes deux adversaires se penchèrent avidement pour mieux le voir. Il se composait d'un valet, de deux as et d'un deux. Si je m'en tenais à ce qu'avaient jeté et pris comme cartes mon frère et le baron aux tours précédents, et à celles qui avaient défilées dans ma main, alors il y avait de grandes chances que j'ai…

Maurice souffla de dépit et George jeta rageusement ses cartes.

… gagné.

« Et bien, je crois que cela me fait cinq victoires, contre une pour vous Baron, et aucune pour toi Maurice, exultai-je,

- Vous trichez ! s'outragea le baron,

- Et comment le ferais-je ? Vous avez déjà exigé de distribuer et de me passer les cartes afin que je ne touche pas à la pioche ! Allons, il s'agit simplement d'un peu de déduction, ne soyez pas mauvais joueur parce que vous perdez.

- De la déduction ! s'ulcéra-t-il, Comme c'est commode ! Votre duplicité atteint simplement de tels sommets que nous n'avons pas encore saisi comment vous vous y êtes prise ! Maurice, retenez bien ceci : les femmes sont des pécheresses décadentes qui vous entraîneront dans la perversité à la moindre occasion ! »

S'il y avait quelque chose de notable dans le caractère du Baron George Beaver, c'était bien son aversion du sexe féminin. De ce que j'avais compris en saisissant quelques allusions de mes parents – le sujet était sensible – George avait été très jeune fou amoureux d'une demoiselle peu recommandable, sur le compte de laquelle il s'était bien trompé et qui lui avait sauvagement brisé le cœur. Depuis, il avait étendu cette première impression à toutes les femmes existant sur cette sainte terre. Il en avait fait pleurer d'ailleurs plus d'une, car il était bel homme. Brun, grand et dégingandé comme une sauterelle mais avec un très beau visage aux lignes fines, crevé d'yeux d'un noir charbonneux qui faisaient tomber nombre de ces dames. Il avait également un nez acéré et légèrement proéminent dont les femmes disaient de son dos – l'on n'aurait pas osé de face de crainte des représailles – qu'il soulignait l'élégance de ses autres traits. Malheureusement il les fuyait toutes comme si elles avaient la peste bubonique, aboyant méchamment jusqu'à les faire fuir de terreur. En un mot comme en cent, il se méfiait terriblement du moindre jupon. Même du mien, alors que lorsqu'il m'avait connue, je jouais encore à cache-cache dans les arbres du parc avec les domestiques et rentrais crottée comme une souillon. C'était donner une idée de sa répugnance.

« Voyons mon ami », lui répondis-je d'un ton enjoué, « Je ne crois pas être d'un très grand danger pour vous, ni avoir essayé d'entraîner personne dans les flammes de l'enfer, admettez le. »

Il releva vers moi deux petits yeux perçants.

« Je veux bien le croire, mais ce que le Diable n'a pas pu dérober à votre esprit, de dépit il l'a reporté sur votre corps. Va donc ! Ce que votre âme pure ne pervertira point, votre agréable physionomie le prendra aisément ! Et encore, tous ces galants inconscients vous apporteraient le fer pour être brûlés du péché ! Même, ils en pleureraient de reconnaissance si des hommes comme moi n'étaient point là pour les prémunir de la nature maléfique de votre sexe ! Damnées femelles ! »

Et au fil des paroles de ce discours dans lequel il mettait tout son cœur, toute sa haine des femmes, il devenait plus rouge, plus essoufflé, la main sur le cœur et la poitrine en avant. Sur les derniers mots, il s'était levé si brusquement et en criant si fort que les canards s'étaient sauvés précipitamment de la mare dans un éparpillement de plumes et d'éclaboussures, affolés par cette ferveur presque religieuse.

Maurice, qui se tordait de rire, s'était caché derrière ses cartes, moitié pour dissimuler son hilarité, moitié pour se protéger de la pluie de postillons qui tombait en averse sur la table de jeu. Je roulai des yeux vers lui, le rappelant à l'ordre. Il s'agissait de ne point vexer le baron.

« Une autre ? proposai-je pour tenter de ramener un semblant de calme.

- Allez pourrir au purgatoire ! »

Je poussai un long soupir et me levai. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il entendrait raison.

« J'y vais de ce pas. Continuez sans moi, je vais me préparer pour le dîner.

- C'est cela ! Et ne faites pas la galante ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire le pied de grue devant la voiture parce que vous vous pomponnez ! entendis-je résonner dans mon dos alors que je m'éloignais, Maurice, je crois bien que nous allons enfin pouvoir jouer correctement. »

Nous étions conviés ce soir là chez une grande lady de la région qui m'avait prise en amitié.  
>C'était la première sortie publique de Maurice, sa faible santé s'étant améliorée au printemps, et Beaver nous accompagnait en tant que chaperon. Il n'était normalement pas assez âgé pour assurer ce rôle, nous avions fêté ses vingt-cinq ans la semaine précédente et j'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas me vexer lorsqu'il avait ouvert mon cadeau avec autant de précaution que s'il eut été truffé de nitroglycérine, mais mon père comptait sur sa phobie des robes et la confiance qu'il avait en son jeune meilleur ami pour garantir mon honneur.<p>

J'avais traversé la moitié du jardin quand je passai, erreur de calcul fatale pour toute personne pressée, devant le rocking-chair de la tante Rosalie. Celle-ci s'était réveillée et était toute rouge de colère.

« Emma très chère, vous voilà enfin ! C'est scandaleux ! » m'apostropha-t-elle en fureur,

« Ce gredin de garde Suisse », désignant de la main un pigeon posé dans l'herbe devant elle, la tête penchée sur le côté, « refuse de m'introduire auprès de Napoléon ! »

Le pigeon avait l'air le plus consterné qu'un tel volatile puisse avoir. Et Dieu sait que l'effet était saisissant, car j'avais toujours trouvé que ces oiseaux avaient d'emblée une allure des plus stupides.  
>Je posai une main sur l'épaule recouverte d'un châle aux larges mailles de Rosalie.<p>

« C'est que Napoléon se fait beau pour vous, affirmai-je en instillant toute la conviction dont je pouvais faire preuve dans ma voix, Vous savez bien que vous lui faites toujours grand effet.

- Vous avez bien raison mon enfant ! Ce jeune homme est si charmant ! »

Je hochai la tête pour marquer mon assentiment et commençai à m'éloigner. Cependant, le pigeon, sorti de l'hébétude, avait apparemment décrété que le danger représenté par la vieille Rosalie n'était pas bien féroce, et s'était enhardi à s'approcher d'elle. Je n'avais pas atteint la porte fenêtre qu'il s'était posé dans un bruissement de plume sur son bonnet de dentelle.

« Halte malotru ! Comment osez-vous ?! Moi, une femme mariée ! »

Au contraire du jardin où régnait une joyeuse agitation, la maison était plutôt déserte et silencieuse. Mon père était sorti à Londres pour la journée et ma mère lisait sûrement dans son cabinet, car elle n'osait sortir du fait de sa phobie des insectes et autres bestioles volantes. En outre nous n'avions plus que trois domestiques en plus du médecin qui venait quotidiennement visiter Maurice, ce qui faisait que la demeure ne détonnait pas vraiment par son activité. On en avait d'ailleurs fermé tous les volets. Ma mère clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que cela gardait les pièces fraiches malgré la chaleur écrasante, mais je voyais surtout que cela cachait la saleté qui trainait et les troupeaux de moutons de poussière qui s'accrochaient aux rideaux. C'est donc en marchant dans un couloir sinueux vide de toute âme que je me dirigeai vers la lingerie en quête de la bonne qui devait m'aider à me préparer.

Celle-ci était vide, et la lessive que Julie était censée faire cet après-midi trônait dans un panier sur le carrelage. Je soupirais d'exaspération. La bougresse devait être encore en train de papoter comme une pie avec Anna, une autre fille de son espèce _supposée_ aide-cuisine. Ces deux là étaient maîtresses dans l'art d'éviter leurs tâches. Comme celles-ci échouaient immanquablement à quelqu'un d'autre, elles s'étaient rendues insupportables à toute la maisonnée, en plus d'apporter de l'eau au moulin de Beaver sur la duplicité des femmes.  
>Je me décidai à aller vérifier en cuisine, des fois qu'elles aient été assez stupides pour y rester discuter. Mais, comme couru d'avance, lorsque je tendis le cou par la porte je ne vis que Fantine, le front perlé de sueur et les bras enfoncés jusqu'aux coudes dans la pâte sablée.<p>

« Tu as vu Julie et Anna ? »

Fantine poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

« Non. Elles ont disparu depuis au moins une heure. Ces deux gourgandines doivent se cacher pour pouvoir papoter à souhait sans travailler ! Tenez, tout à l'heure, j'ai du faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'elles m'essuient la vaisselle et c'est votre frère qui est venu m'aider à finir. Ce n'est pas correct tout de même ! Cela ne va pas, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Emma, je vais parler à votre père de ces affreuses pestes. »

Je grognais de mécontentement, ce que Fantine aurait d'ordinaire relevé comme inconvenant si elle n'avait pas été elle-même si remontée. J'allais les retrouver moi, ces deux là ! Et elles allaient m'entendre !

Je retournais sur mes pas dans le couloir, bien décidée à débusquer ces deux incapables, dussé-je retourner la maison pour ce fait. Dans mon dos, Fantine me cria qu'elle viendrait m'aider si jamais je ne parvenais pas à les trouver.  
>J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour lacer ma robe, et je n'osais imaginer la réaction de Beaver si je me résignais à demander son aide. Il ne serait pas bien vu d'arriver en retard ce soir au dîner, mais il était également exclu que j'y arrive mal fagotée, sans être coiffée à la perfection.<p>

Ce n'était pas tellement que j'accordais d'ordinaire grande importance à ces choses, mais il fallait bien comprendre que j'étais une jeune fille sans dot issue d'une famille au bord de la ruine. Nous comptions tous, moi comprise, sur le cadeau que la nature m'avait fait en me faisant belle, même remarquablement belle pour certains, pour échapper à la misère. Qu'un noble riche, et de préférence bon accepte de m'épouser pour ma seule beauté était notre dernière chance. C'est pourquoi presque tout le monde dans cette maison s'acharnait à me faire, telle Cendrillon, toujours plus superbe que la nuit précédente.

Je fouillais le cagibi, le grenier et regardais dans l'arbre de l'arrière cour sans retrouver la trace des deux servantes. Je me préparais à abandonner en désespoir de cause lorsque je passais à côté de l'escalier. Se pouvait-il … ? Je m'en approchai le plus furtivement possible et collai mon oreille sur le battant. C'est avec un sourire que j'entendis des chuchotements étouffés me parvenir.  
>Mes doigts palpèrent longuement la paroi. Lorsque mes ongles trouvèrent la rainure dans la planche en bois longeant les marches, je les y enfonçais et tirais d'un coup sec le battant, dévoilant la cache sous l'escalier. Les deux fautives se turent instantanément, ébahies par ma soudaine apparition. Ah ! Mais il ne fallait pas espérer connaître plus de recoins dans une maison qu'une enfant curieuse et indisciplinée qui y avait passé tous ses étés ! J'étais hautement satisfaite de les voir perdre de leur superbe, mais ce triomphe fut de courte durée. Remises de leur stupeur, elles échangeaient à présent un regard entendu, un rictus dédaigneux collé sur leurs sourires de punaises. Elles avaient beau être assises entassées dans un trou de souris sous un escalier, elles ne se départissaient pas de leur orgueil. Je me reteins à grand peine d'exploser de fureur. Fantine disait toujours que cela donnait mauvais teint, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. De plus, et c'était bien le plus malheureux, cela n'aurait probablement pas servi à grand-chose tant leur arrogance était grande.<p>

« Bien, les admonestai-je avec une colère contenue, maintenant que j'ai perdu une partie de mon temps à vous chercher, voudrais-tu bien, Julie, venir m'aider, et toi Anna, retourner aider à la cuisine ? Choses pour lesquelles, j'ose me permettre de vous le rappeler, vous êtes payées ?

- Mais bien sur Mademoiselle, me répondit sur un ton sucré Julie tout en soutenant effrontément mon regard, le nez retroussé. »

Anna, quant à elle, me contourna avec un bruissement de jupes et s'éloigna le menton haut. Ma patience était décidément mise à rude épreuve.

Tout en tachant d'ignorer le sourire moqueur de Julie, je m'élançai dans l'escalier vers ma chambre, la jeune fille à ma suite.  
>Elle rirait moins si elle finissait renvoyée parce qu'on n'était pas parvenu à me marier convenablement. J'avais déjà perdu une demi-heure à la chercher, évaluai-je en faisant irruption dans la pièce, il ne me restait donc qu'un peu plus d'une heure pour me préparer. Le Baron allait m'écorcher vive, à moins que le souvenir de la nécessité de conserver mon visage intact ne retienne sa main.<p>

J'ôtai rapidement ma robe d'intérieur, ne restant qu'en chemise tandis que Julie tirait de l'armoire la tenue que m'avait fait faire mon père pour ce soir.  
>C'était une robe à tournure, cette dernière mode au parfum léger de scandale qui faisait disparaître la crinoline au profit d'arceaux à l'arrière de la jupe soulignant la chute des reins. Porter une telle toilette frôlait la témérité malvenue, mais c'était ce genre de frôlements savants et calculés qui créaient l'aura de désir flottant autour d'une femme. Mon père savait que quoi qu'il advienne je serais remarquée en portant cette robe. Mais, notai-je avec un sourire tout en caressant le tissu du bout des doigts, il jouait tout de même prudemment en abattant cette carte lors d'un dîner en petit comité, où un possible écart de trop ne serait pas fatal. Je savais d'avance que la robe que je porterais le lendemain soir, où nous étions conviés à une grande réception, serait beaucoup plus classique.<p>

La soie pourpre qui glissait sous mes phalanges était très douce et fine. On l'avait minutieusement rebrodée de motifs discrets dont la simplicité contrebalançait l'impertinence de la coupe de la robe. Elle avait du coûter cher mais c'était en quelque sorte, comme le Baron l'aurait fait remarquer avec sa délicatesse habituelle, un investissement sur le long terme.

* * *

><p>J'étais absolument et irrémédiablement certaine que Julie avait fait exprès de s'emmêler avec les liens de ma robe pour me retarder.<br>Quelle affreuse, mais qu'elle affreuse punaise ! pestai-je en descendant les escalier quatre à quatre. Je devais être en bas depuis au moins dix minutes. Sale petite teigne !

Et oh prodige ! Oh hasard ! Oh destin ! Mes fards avaient également _malencontreusement _disparu on ne sait où. Non, décidément, elle ne perdait rien pour atten….

Je poussai un glapissement tout à fait inélégant quand mon pied ripa traîtreusement sur l'arrête d'une marche.  
>Je n'étais décidément pas habituée à porter de tels vêtements. Pour qu'elle reste bien en place contre mes jambes, ma jupe était attachée par l'intérieur à mes genoux grâce à des lacets. Rien de tel pour s'empêtrer dans ses volants. Quatre marches suivantes et un regard pour vérifier que j'étais toujours présentable et je m'élançai sur le perron comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses.<p>

Un coup d'oeil m'indiqua que Maurice et le Baron étaient déjà montés dans la voiture. Je m'y engouffrai en coup de vent.

« Vous… vous ne pouvez pas sortir ainsi ! s'offusqua Beaver, qui avait soigneusement lissé ses cheveux noirs, alors que Maurice se mettait d'ors et déjà à pouffer, C'est indécent !

- C'est surtout de la dernière mode, clamai-je en m'asseyant soigneusement à leurs côtés alors que le cocher démarrait. Je ne tenais pas à abîmer cette merveille.

- Mais que vont dire les gens ? »

Je tournai vivement le tête vers lui en un mouvement qui fit tinter mes pendants d'oreilles –il avait l'air sur le point de s'étouffer- « Et bien quelque chose comme… » puis joignant dramatiquement les mains et papillonnant des cils, « Oh ! Comme Miss Cole est charmante aujourd'hui ! »

« Seigneur, cessez donc de faire l'intelligente ! Dieu sait que cela jure trop avec le reste de votre personne ! Je ne comprends pas comment votre père peut tolérer une telle chose ! Sortir sans crinoline mais avec cette… cette chose ! C'est inconvenant !

- Une tournure mon cher. Et l'on voit bien là que les hommes n'ont jamais eu à porter de crinoline. Allons donc, n'en faites pas tout un scandale. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais suivi l'exemple de ces quelques dames de la bourgeoisie et ôté mon corset.

- Oh ! s'exclama Beaver, qui s'était brutalement à demi dressé du siège, manquant de peu de frapper de la tête le toit de la voiture, Croyez le bien, jamais je ne vous aurais laissée monter dans cette voiture si vous n'aviez pas porté de corset ! Il aurait fallu me passer sur le corps ! »

Et ce fut trop pour Maurice, qui ne parvint plus à cacher sa joyeuse hilarité.

« Cessez donc ! grondai-je, Vous devenez tout rouge et vous vous froissez. Vous allez déplaire à notre hôtesse.

- Cette sorcière !

- Georges ! m'indignai-je tout à fait. »

Car enfin, cette haine farouche de la femme était un peu trop exacerbée. Lady Howard était en vérité très charmante. Veuve et riche et profitant de cet état certes, mais ayant bénéficié de la plus haute éducation, et je n'aurais pas toléré que l'on médisât dans son dos.

C'est pourquoi je jetais un dernier regard noir à Beaver, qui me le rendit centuple, alors qu'un laquais m'offrait son bras pour m'aider à descendre. Mon chaperon et mon frère me suivirent de près, le premier pestant tout bas et enfonçant rageusement son haut de forme sur son crâne, le second jetant des regards émerveillés tout autour de lui –c'était sa première sortie de la saison-. Il y avait en vérité de quoi. Le domaine de Lady Eva Howard était magnifique. Il s'étendait sur plus de quinze hectares au centre desquels trônait comme un prince le manoir où nous étions reçus, cœur de la propriété. Les allées de son parc, fleuries avec goût, irradiaient tout autour de lui en étoile et la chaleur étouffante de cette soirée de fin d'été faisait flotter dans l'air un parfum riche et capiteux de fleurs et de terre. Pour ne rien gâcher, la propriété n'était qu'à une heure de Londres en calèche.

* * *

><p>Assise bien droite sur une chaise en velours matelassé, je savourais avec délice le faisan qui nous avait été servi, opinant de temps à autres aux allégations de certains, donnant mon avis au gré des conversations fourmillant autour de la table.<br>Maurice ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés. Tout autour de lui n'était que tintement gracieux de perles et valses de couverts en argents rehaussés d'arabesques d'or.

Lady Howard avait, comme à son habitude, fait de ce dîner une réception magnifique où se mêlaient artistes raffinés en vogue et fine fleur de la noblesse.  
>Ces soirées en petit comité -nous étions toujours moins d'une vingtaine- donnée par la coqueluche de la société Londonienne étaient très courues : en être un habitué s'accompagnait aux yeux de tous d'un renom certain, et beaucoup auraient sans doute tué père et mère pour y être convié.<p>

C'était tout bonnement, dans mon cas, l'endroit où il fallait être.

La Comtesse Eva Howard, rendue célèbre par son intelligence et son raffinement, avait immédiatement repéré le potentiel d'une femme exceptionnellement belle, même sans le sou. C'est pourquoi elle m'avait pris sous son aile et s'était mis un point d'honneur de me marier convenablement. Eva savait très bien que, dans l'éventualité où j'épouserai un puissant et accéderait à de plus hautes sphères en utilisant judicieusement le cadeau que m'avait fait la nature, je lui serais redevable. J'en avais parfaitement conscience et, de fait, savais également que je ne pouvais espérer bien me marier sans l'exposition qu'elle pouvait me fournir. C'était somme toute un investissement dans lequel les deux partis trouvaient leur intérêt.

Elle venait d'ailleurs vers nous, saluant d'un sourire étincelant tous ses convives en brillante maîtresse de maison, les lumières des lustres se reflétaient dans la parure sublimant le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux, et à chaque banalité échangée, son interlocuteur la recevait comme la grâce de Dieu.  
>Lorsqu'elle parvint jusqu'à moi, son sourire s'évapora, ses yeux s'assombrirent et toute fioriture hypocrite disparut de son visage.<p>

Lady Howard plissa le nez.

« Hope ne viendra pas ce soir. Figurez-vous qu'il a décommandé à la dernière minute ! »

Je voyais bien que cela la contrariait fortement.

Je fronçais les sourcils. _Tsss harmonie de l'expression Emma !_

Il avait semblé que le Comte Hope manifestait un grand intérêt pour moi. Il était plutôt intelligent, bon, d'un caractère facilement gouvernable et plaisamment riche, ce dont Eva et moi avions conclu qu'il ne me rendrait assurément pas malheureuse.  
>Les choses s'étaient bien présentées -Lady Eva avait décrété que sa façon de m'entretenir passionnément du temps tout un après-midi rendait évidente une idolâtrie éperdue pour moi- et nous nous attendions à une demande prochaine.<br>Quelle incidence cette absence avait sur nos calculs ? Fallait-il y voir une défection des sentiments du Comte à mon égard ?

« Il reste le bal donné demain soir par le Vicomte de Druitt. Le comte est très occupé, il aura certainement été retenu quelque part », surtout en sachant que le fameux faisan de la cuisinière de Lady Eva était au menu… Assurément c'était contre sa volonté, « Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de quoi s'alarmer », ajoutai-je.

Tout en m'écoutant, Lady Howard avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de George. Beaver s'était instantanément transformé en statue de sel.

« Qu'en pensez-vous George ? »

Alors qu'Eva se penchait vers lui par-dessus son épaule tout en le frôlant (mouvement que je soupçonnais d'ailleurs d'être tout à fait calculé), sa figure devint livide et tira vers le verdâtre, ses poings se resserrant sur ses couverts à en faire blanchir les muscles. Il se faisait de toute évidence violence pour ne pas partir en courant, car je me refusais de considérer l'autre option qui se présentait à lui en la personne du couteau qu'il serrait convulsivement entre ses doigts.

« Quelle dommage d'ailleurs », et la main d'Eva descendit imperceptiblement en avant, « qu'un si jeune et si bel homme tel que vous soit seul… »

Je pouvais voir d'ici la chair de poule qui courait sur le bras du baron, que son contact hérissait. Il eut un espèce de toussotement étranglé, au bord de l'apoplexie.  
>Je piquai instantanément du nez dans mon assiette. Maurice, lui, ne s'embarrassait pas de camoufler son ricanement. Beaver se dégagea brusquement d'un mouvement d'épaule.<p>

« Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude madame », dit-il sur un ton qui ôtait à sa phrase toute sa politesse.

Vexée par ce rejet, Lady Howard se redressa vivement et, tentant de camoufler son visage défait de contrariété par un sourire, regagna sa place d'un pas digne. C'est avec un rictus de dégoût parfaitement laid que Beaver revint à son plat.

« Si vous pouviez voir votre tête… commentai-je en piquant nonchalamment un haricot du bout de ma fourchette.

- Occupez-vous de votre assiette.

- Vous avez des airs de parenté avec la biche que j'ai chassée avec père hier, appuya goguenard Maurice. »

Ne sachant plus vers qui tourner ses yeux flamboyants de colère, George finit par se venger furieusement sur sa viande sous le regard surpris de nos voisins.

« Je déteste quand elle fait cela ! »

Profitant de l'apparente inattention du baron suscitée par son nouvel accès de mauvaise humeur, mon voisin de table, un jeune Lord dont j'avais oublié le nom, se pencha vers moi.

« Miss Cole », me murmura-t-il, « Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir. »

Le baron eut un raclement de gorge irrité qui résonna dans mon dos, signifiant à mon interlocuteur que ses attentions n'étaient pas bienvenues, et me lança un regard meurtrier. Toute personne extérieure aurait conclut qu'il était jaloux mais, à la vérité, c'était de _mes_ maléfices qu'il comptait protéger le jeune homme. Dépité, celui-ci battit précipitamment en retraite. Jamais mon père n'aurait pu choisir de cerbère plus féroce que Beaver pour préserver mon honneur, en cela que, de par sa nature, le cerbère en question se méfiait d'avantage de moi et ma féminité que de tout autre danger.

Soudain, une voix creva le tapage ambiant des rires et des conversations qui régnait depuis le début du repas.

« Jonathan Hardavay est rentré des Indes. Sa femme n'était pas avec lui. »

Le silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée comme une chape de plomb. Plus aucun tintement de couverts ne résonnait et tous les regards, sans exception, se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé.  
>Satisfait de son effet, Lord Saw se pencha sur la table, l'oeil brillant.<p>

« Il a fait dire qu'elle est morte de la fièvre jaune », souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

A ces mots un frisson d'excitation parcourut l'assistance et plusieurs personnes se signèrent. A mes côtés Maurice ouvrait de grands yeux terrifiés mais brûlants d'intérêt.

« Barbe-bleue », murmura-t-il avec une crainte déférente.

Partout où son nom ornait les lèvres, le Marquis Jonathan Hardavay sucitait cette même fascination morbide.

« Pauvre femme », lâcha Beaver tout en jetant un regard dégouté à sa voisine qui se penchait tant pour mieux entendre que son collier de perles trempait dans son assiette.

J'allai sauter sur l'occasion - ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait l'honneur d'entendre Beaver évoquer une femme dans des termes non injurieux - lorsque cette même voisine s'introduisit dans la conversation.

« On dit », commença-t-elle frébrilement, « On dit qu'il est sataniste et qu'il les sacrifie pour la gloire du Malin ! Et qu'avant il… »

Eva Howard frappa la table du plat de la main si violemment que tous les couverts tintèrent. Ses yeux crachèrent vipères et poignards alors qu'elle se redressait de toute sa hauteur, les balayant tous de sa présence puissante et furieuse.

« Il suffit ! » tonna-t-elle, « Je ne tolèrerai pas que l'on manque de respect à cette pauvre dame en médisant sur sa mort sous mon toît. Ni que l'on perturbe son repos avec de tels propos. »

Son intervention laissa un silence gêné. Nul n'avait oublié que feu Liliane Aister, quatrième femme d'Hardavay, était la nièce de Lady Howard.  
>Lord Saw se racla la gorge.<p>

« Madame, si je vous ai offensée de quelle que façon que ce soit par mes paroles, je vous prie de me pardonner. »

Lady Eva lui jeta un tel regard qu'il piqua instantanément du nez dans son assiette.

* * *

><p>Maurice dormait depuis déjà une heure et je m'apprêtais moi même à me coucher lorsque Beaver me fit appeler pour le rejoindre au laboratoire. Tout en descendant les escaliers de la cave pour le rejoindre, je pestai pour la forme. Il faisait froid, la pièce n'était pas chauffée, et j'avais laissé mon châle dans ma chambre. Qu'il me fasse lever aussi tard ne pouvait qu'être synonyme de découverte intéressante.<br>Lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce mal éclairée, basse de plafond et sentant terriblement fort l'amoniac en simple chemise de nuit, j'eus un long frisson. Il gelait bien plus dans ce laboratoire que ce que je croyais. Oh, il avait grand intérêt à avoir trouvé quelque chose !

George était un véritable génie de la chimie, et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait, à l'époque, rapproché de mon père. C'était lui qui avait mis au point toutes les merveilles que nous vendions alors, mon père s'occupant d'en gérer le commerce, et j'avais été dès mon plus jeune âge mise au contact d'expériences des plus loufoques. Expériences qui avaient fasciné mes yeux d'enfant.  
>Que ce soit l'incident où, toute jeune, j'avais volé de l'acide dans son laboratoire afin de fondre des pierres ou une inclination pour la chimie évidente qui l'ait décidé, le Baron m'avait prise pour assistante lorsque le sien avait quitté la maison faute de salaire. Mes prédispositions pour la chimie étaient d'ailleurs la seule chose qui rachetait aux yeux de Beaver l'insulte que je lui avais fait d'être une femme.<p>

Celui-ci farfouillait d'ailleurs parmi les tubes à essais étalés sur la table. Juste au dessus de sa tête, une tache noirâtre auréolait le plafond, vestige d'une de nos expériences qui avait mal tourné.

Il me désigna du doigt une fiole contenant ce qui semblait être de la glace.

« Regardez ceci voulez-vous ? »

La glace figée dans la fiole en épousait étroitement les parois, dépourvue de bulle d'air. La surface était parfaitement lisse.

« Comment avez vous obtenu cette glace ?

- En ajoutant du saccharose à notre mélange de Silice et d'Alaftaline, marmonna-t-il en fouillant dans ses papiers,

- Mais… je fronçais soudain les sourcils, Comment diable avez vous eu l'idée d'ajouter du sucre ? »

A ces mots, Beaver me jeta le regard le plus furibond qu'il était capable de produire.

« Je l'ai fait tomber, maugréa-t-il,

- Comment donc ? m'étonnai-je, persuadée d'avoir mal compris »

Ses prunelles assassines m'informèrent que non seulement j'avais parfaitement entendu, mais aussi qu'un commentaire n'était absolument pas souhaité.  
>Je m'approchai pour observer la glace qui s'était formée de plus près.<p>

« Et vous dites qu'elle est apparue lorsque le sucre est tom…. Lorsque vous avez eu l'idée d'ajouter du saccharose ?

- C'est ce que je viens de vous dire ! pesta-t-il,

- Rapidement ?

- Je dirais une dizaine de secondes. Il faudrait faire des mesures plus précises. »

Je touchais la glace du bout du doigt. Elle était très dure. Que se passait il si l'on augmentait la dose de sucre ? Ou si l'on touillait en l'ajoutant ? Pouvait-on obtenir une texture plus malléable ?

« Fascinant. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que l'on pourrait faire avec ce produit ? La glace est presque introuvable en été tant il est difficile de la conserver. »

Par exemple, était-il possible de réaliser un de ces si complexes sorbets si l'on trouvait le moyen d'amollir la préparation ? Et le tout sans avoir de problème de conservation si on ajoutait le sucre à la dernière minute ?

Je me retournais vers Beaver. Son regard s'était éclairé:

« Tout à fait ! Je suis même sur que la compagnie Phantomhive nous en achèterait pour ses confiseries ! Ils sont toujours intéressés par ce que nous faisons, et un mélange aussi aisément manipulable pourrait leur permettre de réaliser des produits étonnants. On pourrait rien que dans l'état actuel l'utiliser pour créer des sculptures à partir de moules et je suis sur que cela les... »

Puis il se renfrogna tout à coup.

« Mais il ne le prendront jamais si nous n'avons pas une somme d'avance pour nous procurer au moins les matières premières et lancer la production. »

Abattu, il considéra un instant le pot contenant la poudre d'alaftaline, puis le referma avec un soupir affligé.  
>Son accablement me perça au coeur.<br>Si je n'acharnais tant à me rendre le plus sublime possible, abandonnant les fioles et la chimie, si je me prêtais à cette farce jouée chaque soir, c'était pour ces moments là, où l'éclair du génie et de la passion le foudroyait et illuminait tout autour de lui.

« Je vais trouver cet argent. »

Il y avait aussi tous ces sacrifices faits depuis deux ans, le bonheur précaire des parties de cartes dans le jardin, le sourire de maurice, et aussi cette honte qui entachait nos ombres, l'opprobre de la ruine.  
>S'il y avait bien une chose dans mon éducation que j'avais retenue, un principe intrinsèque à ma chair, c'était qu'on n'était rien sans honneur.<p>

Beaver me dévisagea à son tour de son oeil si noir où se débattait tout au fond comme un regret.

« Je le trouverai. »

Demain soir je serais si belle que toute personne que je croiserais garderait mon image gravée dans sa mémoire jusqu'à sa mort.  
>Demain soir je serais si belle que le comte Hope ne pourrait détacher ses yeux de moi, bien que la vue offerte à son regard le brûle.<p>

Je serais belle.

* * *

><p><em>Une de ses voisines, dame de qualité, avait deux filles parfaitement belles. Il lui en demanda une en mariage, et lui laissa le choix de celle qu'elle voudrait lui donner. Elles n'en voulaient point toutes deux, et se le renvoyaient l'une à l'autre, ne pouvant se résoudre à prendre un homme qui eût la barbe bleue.<em>

* * *

><p>Je ne croyais pas avoir un jour été inondée d'une conversation si décousue. Hochant mollement de la tête à la moindre des allégation incongrues de Lord Ashley, que ma présence rendait toujours nerveux au point de perdre toute cohérence dans ses propos, je passais le plat de la main sur ma robe afin de retirer un mauvais plis du tissu soyeux.<br>Quelqu'un, que ce soit Beaver, Lady Eva, le Comte Hope ou bien mon père, mais _quelqu'un_ avait intérêt à venir me sauver sous peu.

Lorsque nous étions arrivés au bal donné par le Vicomte Druitt, mon père nous avait immédiatement laissé pour aller présenter Maurice à ses connaissances. Puis, l'arrivée d'Eva, venue me donner de derniers conseils quant à la conduite à adopter avec le Comte Hope lors de la soirée, avait entraîné la lâche défection de Beaver, mystérieusement disparu. Un page nous avait ensuite annoncé que le Comte Hope nous présentait ses plus sincères excuses, mais qu'il ne pourrait nous rejoindre avant neuf heures du soir, retenu par ses affaires. Eva avait pris une jolie teinte grenat et renvoyé avec colère le page, qui s'était enfui sans demander son reste, puis elle était partie d'un bon pas vers le buffet dans l'idée d'y épuiser sa rage.  
>Je m'étais retrouvé seule. Pas même une minute. Mais cette minute avait suffit à Lord Ashley, jeune homme sans le sous me poursuivant depuis des mois de ses avances, pour s'élancer vers moi et m'inviter à danser. Comme je n'avais de toute évidence aucune autre occupation, je n'avais pas pu refuser, lâchement abandonnée que j'étais. En me voyant entraînée dans une valse maladroite par le jeune Comte, Lady Eva avait répondu à mon appel au secours plus qu'évident par un haussement d'épaules, engloutissant un nouveau petit four.<p>

_Débrouille toi._

Lord Ashley ne cessait à présent de me jeter des coups d'oeil frénétiques tout en triturant ses gants, n'osant me fixer plus de deux secondes. Il était en proie aux affres d'une agitation des plus violente.

Pauvre garçon.

«Lady Emma », commença-t-il d'une voix rauque, « je ne puis me réfréner plus longtemps. Vous savez quels sentiments j'ai pour vous. »

Il eut été difficile de l'ignorer.  
>Toute la difficulté de la chose était de rejeter une énième fois l'homme, qui était d'un rang supérieur, sans l'offenser.<p>

« Lord Ashley, vous m'en voyez désolée mais …

-Oh, je sais ce que vous pensez, mais ce soir, alors que je vois vos cheveux piqués de perles aussi dorés que le foin que broutent les plus beaux chevaux je…. Je….. Quoi que je n'insinue pas qu'ils ont la texture du foin, soyez en assurée, loin de moi cette pensée ! Je les imagine plutôt doux et…. »

Il s'arrêta brutalement, rougit et me supplia du regard :

« Bien sur je n'ai pas l'outrecuidance d'affirmer que j'aurai un jour l'insigne honneur de vérifier leur texture mais… Oh Emma, l'évidence m'a éclairé : nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. »

Seigneur.

« Me feriez vous l'honneur d'une danse ? »

Nous tournâmes simultanément la tête. Un homme s'était arrêté à côté de nous. Brun et élancé, il paraissait à peine plus vieux que Lord Ashley –lequel était d'ailleurs déconfit- et, portant un costume trois pièces de belle facture sans pour autant être grossier, était très élégant. C'était l'occasion de laisser là Lord Hashley et ses avances gênantes.

J'offris mon sourire le plus radieux au bel inconnu et pris immédiatement son bras.

« Absolument ! »

* * *

><p><em>Ce qui les dégoûtaient encore, c'est qu'il avait déjà épousé plusieurs femmes, et qu'on ne savait ce que ces femmes étaient devenues.<em>

* * *

><p>Celui-ci commença aussitôt une valse aux grandes circonvolutions, évitant adroitement les autres couples.<br>D'abord surprise par la complexité de la danse dans laquelle il m'avait entraînée, je me concentrais à présent avec attention sur les pas pour tenter de le suivre.

« Monsieur avait l'air de vous embarrasser », entama poliment mon cavalier, « Tout allait bien ? »

Sa voix très suave me fit relever la tête vers lui. Il avait des iris d'un vert clair singulier, presque luminescent, et qui lui donnaient un regard des plus étranges.

«Merci de vous en inquiéter, mais ne craignez rien. Lord Ashley est simplement parfois un peu trop envahissant. »

Il me sourit et nous fit sensiblement accélérer.

« Il semblerait que je vous ai sauvée d'une situation gênante. »

Et il traça une boucle autour de trois autres couples.  
>Nous dansions très vite à présent, et nos tourbillons transformaient les robes vives des dames en traînées de couleurs virevoltantes. Et par-dessus tout ceci, je sentais les pupilles aux vapeurs d'opium de mon interlocuteur me décortiquer sans pour autant qu'il ne me fixe. Je clignais fermement des yeux, blessée par la lumière trop intense.<p>

« Effectivement Monsieur, et je vous en suis reconnaissante »

Nouvelle figure, plus complexe encore. Je commençais à m'essouffler et ma gorge s'asséchait. Une de mes lourdes boucles s'était échappée de mon chignon et battait périodiquement mon épaule. La musique nous englobait dans une étreinte de plus en plus étouffante. Mon cavalier ne se sentait apparemment pas le moins du monde oppressé. Son sourire s'était au contraire agrandit. C'était de toute évidence un danseur exceptionnel.

« Est-ce que cela signifie que vous m'êtes redevable ? », souffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi,

Je me raidis imperceptiblement.

« Je crois que vous êtes bien trop galant pour exiger une telle chose d'une dame », répondis-je d'une voix qui avait déjà perdue grande partie de son assurance.

Peut-être était-ce dans l'intonation de son timbre ou l'éclat éthéré de ses prunelles, mais il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui me mettait profondément mal à l'aise. D'avide et carnassier. Mon dieu m'entendais-je ? Quelle drôle d'idée. Je m'échauffais vraiment l'esprit pour des bagatelles. C'était certainement parce qu'il faisait trop chaud. Oui, voilà, il faisait trop chaud n'est-ce pas ?

Il se mit doucement à rire, et les deux orbes absinthes se détachèrent quelques secondes de mon visage. Je détournais immédiatement le regard.

_Reprend toi Emma._

« Et quel est le nom d'une si charmante demoiselle ? »

Un long frisson glacé courut sur mon échine. Je relevai les yeux vers mon cavalier qui me souriait obligeamment, et je me sentis soudain stupide de ressentir tant de méfiance à l'égard d'une personne si charmante.

« Euh… Emma. Emma Cole, soufflai-je en ayant l'impression de commettre une regrettable erreur.

- Oh. La fille du vicomte ? sa poigne se resserra sur ma taille, Votre réputation vous a précédée à mes oreilles. Mais… sa voix se fit caressante, elle est largement surfaite »

Après une nouvelle circonvolution, nous passâmes sous un lustre qui fit étinceler ses dents et luire ses prunelles d'un éclat sauvage. Je me glissai impulsivement hors de ses bras.  
>Mon cavalier me dévisagea d'un air étonné mais ne se départit pas de son sourire.<p>

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien mademoiselle ? Je suis impardonnable. Laissez moi vous servir un rafraîchissement.

- Non je… »

Mais l'homme m'avait déjà agrippée par le bras pour m'entraîner vers le buffet.  
>Où étaient passés mon père et le baron ? Il se pencha sur une table où trônaient des carafes remplies de liqueurs colorées en tous genres.<p>

« Ecoutez, je m'excuse sincèrement mais mon père doit me chercher alors…

- Vous boirez ? »

Et il me mit un verre de vin dans la main sans attendre ma réponse. Je serrai nerveusement le ballon entre mes doigts. A mes côtés, l'inconnu continuait de me dévisager avec un sourire très doux. Je jetais des coups d'oeils frénétiques aux alentours, mais n'aperçus aucun visage connu._Tu es vraiment stupide Emma._ Enfin, et béni soit-il, je vis surgir de la marée humaine le baron qui se faufilait entre les danseurs, portant sur son visage un masque encore plus agacé que de coutume. Je n'avais pas de mot pour qualifier mon soulagement, aussi idiot fut-il.

« Emma vous voilà enfin ! Je vous cherchais part… »

Il devint livide.  
>Il y avait un problème.<p>

« Lord Hardavay », lâcha-t-il sur un ton polaire.

Je blêmis à mon tour.  
>Subrepticement, Beaver se plaça devant moi. Mais malgré qu'il lui ait rendu son salut, le marquis ne daignait pas jeter un regard à mon protecteur.<br>C'était moi qu'il regardait.

Beaver considéra le Marquis avec défiance.

« Emma, je vous cherchais. Nous rentrons. Tout de suite. » dit-il, glacial.

Et il ne perdit pas plus de temps pour se ruer sur moi et m'entraîner derrière lui. Sa brusquerie habituelle me ramena à moi et je lui emboîtai le pas comme si le Diable eut été à nos trousses. Je ne posais aucune question à propos du Comte Hope qui serait ulcéré de nous savoir partis, ni sur nos efforts des derniers mois qui partaient avec lui en poussière. Mais le Marquis Hardavay me retint par le poignet et, plongeant dans le mien son regard phosphorescent, porta ma main à sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient froides et visqueuses.

« Vous êtes la femme la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vue, Miss Cole. Et j'affectionne particulièrement les belles choses », susurra-t-il.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilààààààààà ! J'espère que ce début ne vous a pas trop rebuté !<em>

_Bon, Emma peut apparaitre un peu… Peste sur les bords, mais elle va grandement évoluer lorsqu'elle sera livrée à elle-même à Weston._

_Que vous ayez apprécié ou pas, je serai ravie d'avoir vos avis !_

_Au menu du chapitre suivant : une demande en mariage, un travestissement et un choc des cultures entre une Lady amoureuse des convenances et une tripotée de gamins d'un pensionnat de garçons._

_A la prochaine !_


	2. La fuite

_Bonjour/ Bonsoir !_

_Je vous dois des excuses car je suis ignoblement en retard... Mais je me suis un peu laissée déborder par la PACES et comme j'ai voulu rallonger certaines scènes du chapitre qui est du coup plus long que prévu, je me suis retrouvée avec quoi ? Trois semaines dans la vue. Un truc énorme. Bref, la rencontre d'Emma avec ses futurs camarades est donc reportée au prochain chapitre... J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas que ça traîne trop au niveau de l'intrigue._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>La Barbe bleue, pour faire connaissance, les mena avec leur mère, et trois ou quatre de leurs meilleures amies, et quelques jeunes gens du voisinage, à une de ses maisons de campagne, où on demeura huit jours entiers.<br>_

* * *

><p>« C'est de votre faute, tout est absolument de votre faute ! Si nous n'avions pas investi toute notre fortune dans vos expériences délirantes, nous n'aurions pas tout perdu, et ma fille ne se serait pas retrouvée transformée en apothéose de vente aux enchères ! Cela ne serait jamais arrivé !<p>

- Ma faute ? Il me semble pourtant que j'ai toujours affirmé que seize ans était bien trop jeune, et que nous devions attendre avant de présenter Emma comme une jeune fille à marier.

- Mais nous ne pouvions _pas_ attendre. A cause de _vous_ ! »Rare petit déjeuner dans cette maison n'avait autant tenu de la tornade. Assise en bout de table, je tentais depuis un long moment de manger le même biscuit sans succès, l'estomac complètement noué. Placés l'un en face de l'autre et littéralement entourés d'une aura électrique, le Baron et ma mère s'étripaient à coup de phrases assassines. L'avantage étant, songeai-je en renonçant définitivement à avaler mon gâteau, que c'était encore ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux.

Je tressaillis lorsqu'une nouvelle volée de noms d'oiseau fut catapultée de part et d'autre de la table. Mon père, quant à lui, était assis dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin et se pinçait le nez entre deux doigts, les yeux fermés._  
><em>Il me semblait si surréaliste, si fantasmagorique qu'un homme puisse débouler ici et exiger m'épouser. Je tentai d'avaler mon thé pour faire bonne mesure mais la première gorgée fut un véritable supplice, si bien que je reposai ma tasse. Rien que le personnage, avec sa traîne de cinq cadavres, paraissait si chimérique dans la bouche de mon entourage, comme une histoire terrifiante mais abracadabrante que l'on raconte pour mettre en garde les jeunes filles.

« Et puis n'étiez-vous pas censé la surveiller ? Où étiez-vous, incapable ?!-

Et vous donc ?!

- S'il vous plait ! les coupa finalement mon père, Pourriez–vous l'espace d'un instant mettre votre animosité mutuelle et naturelle de côté ? Il me semble qu'il est trop tard pour déterminer à qui la faute incombe dans cette affaire, et que celle-ci est bien trop grave pour que vous vous permettiez de perdre un temps précieux ainsi ! »

Son intervention eut le mérite de leur faire cesser les hostilités et de leur tirer l'ébauche d'une moue contrite. Après un dernier froncement de nez salé adressé à ma mère, le Baron tira sur le bas de son gilet pour en ôter les plis et reprit la parole.

« Nous devons absolument agir avant la demande. S'extirper de cette situation sera déjà complexe, mais si Hardavay fait sa demande officielle, ce qui voudra dire que nous pourrons alors considérer Emma de facto comme sa fiancée, nous serons dans l'impasse. Toute protestation sera alors considérée comme une insulte et l'un de nous finira comme Lord White. Nous ne serons pas en mesure de supporter les représailles du Marquis si nous lui refusons la main d'Emma. Nous pourrions régler le problème en mariant Emma au plus vite, mais personne n'aura le cran de l'épouser à présent. La nouvelle doit déjà avoir fait le tour de toute la société.

-Des suggestions ? demanda mon père tout en saisissant le paquet de lettres arrivé le matin même,

-Si je me réfère aux précédentes femmes d'Hardavay, reprit Beaver, nous disposons de deux ou trois jours avant que le Marquis ne fasse sa demande. Ce qu'il fera, je peux vous l'assurer. Je propose donc de le prendre de vitesse en s'éloignant de Londres. Je pourrais partir avec Emma en Amérique avec le prochain bateau pendant que vous vous retirez aux Highlands. L'influence d'Hardavay sera nulle en dehors du pays, et il ne pourra décemment pas se venger sur vous car rien entre Emma et lui n'aura été officialisé.»

Ma mère se leva de sa chaise et brandit un index menaçant à l'adresse du Baron :

« Parce que vous croyez que je permettrai que vous exiliez ma fille au fin fond des Etats-Unis, à la merci d'une bande de rustres illettrés et des sauvages ? »

Beaver se dressa à son tour comme un ressort.

« Oh, et comment croyez-vous donc empêcher le Marquis d'épouser votre fille ?

- Cet homme ne fera pas un pas dans ma maison !

- Vous êtes folle si vous croyez qu'une porte fermée arrêtera Hardavay ! Je ne suis même pas sur que l'Atlantique y suffise !

- Je ne vous laisserai pas emmener ma fille dans un pays inconnu et aussi lointain ! »Beaver poussa un mugissement de rage.« Bon Dieu John ! Fais entendre à ton hystérique de femme raison !

- Pardon ?! cracha ma mère, Qu'avez-vous osé dire ?! John ! Allez vous le laisser me parler ainsi ?!

- C'est trop tard. »

Coupés dans leur élan alors qu'ils semblaient prêts à s'étriper, le Baron et ma mère tournèrent simultanément la tête vers mon père. Il avait le regard vague et tenait une lettre de sa main droite étendue sur l'accoudoir. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le sceau de l'enveloppe abandonnée sur la table. Et ils y restèrent.  
>C'était un iris aux pétales finement stylisés. L'emblème de la maison Hardavay. Alors je réalisai avec hébétude ce que contenait cette lettre, comme chaque occupant de la pièce.<p>

« C'est trop tard », répéta mon père d'une voix atone.

Ma mère poussa un cri aigu, tangua sur quelques pas et s'évanouit sur le canapé. Georges avait les prunelles écarquillées d'une sainte horreur irradiant jusqu'à ses iris. Je restai quant à moi assise dans le fauteuil sans bouger. Je ne respirai même plus, mon cœur semblait gelé dans ma poitrine, mon sang figé dans mes veines, comme si mon corps s'était immobilisé à l'entente de ces trois mots. C'est trop tard. Mais non. C'était impossible. Cela ne se pouvait pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
>C'est alors qu'il advint quelque chose de bien plus terrible que tout ce qui avait pu subvenir jusque là et qui devait me marquer jusqu'à la fin de mon existence.<p>

Mon père porta lentement une main tremblante à sa tête, abandonnant la lettre sur la table. Ses longs doigts recouvrirent son visage.  
>Et il se mit à pleurer.<p>

* * *

><p>Je pouvais voir le soleil se coucher derrière les pins du jardin de la fenêtre de ma chambre.<br>Il y avait eu un profond silence plus tôt dans la salle à manger. Un silence terrible.  
>J'étais finalement sortie de l'immobilité qui me figeait depuis le début de la dispute entre le Baron et ma mère, je m'étais levée puis je m'étais dirigée vers mon père, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, et je lui avais pris la lettre des mains. Et je l'avais lue. Une fois. Deux fois. Un nombre dont je ne me rappelle plus. Jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il y avait écrit fasse finalement jour dans mon esprit.<br>J'étais ensuite sortie, il me semblait. Puis je m'étais retrouvée sans trop savoir comment dans ma chambre, et de nouveaux échos d'altercations m'étaient parvenus du rez-de-chaussée. Fantine était venue à un moment me porter un repas et nous avions échangé quelques paroles vides de sens avant qu'elle ne redescende. Mais j'avais eu tout le temps que je souhaitais pour réfléchir.

L'essentiel à présent était de tacher de se comporter avec la plus grande dignité possible. J'étais dame de la noblesse et je ferais face avec honneur.  
>Peut-être même, j'eus un sourire amer, peut être même parviendrai-je à utiliser mon statut de marquise de Hardavay durant le temps qu'il me resterait pour rétablir ma famille financièrement, et trouver le moyen de remercier Lady Eva pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Oui, ce serait certainement possible.<p>

La porte de ma chambre claqua à l'en faire sortir de ses gonds, me faisant sursauter.  
>Le Baron déboula en furie dans la pièce. Il avait le souffle court, les pupilles étrécies et ses cheveux avaient définitivement échappé à leur lissage pour s'ébouriffer en tous sens.<p>

« Suivez moi. »

Je ne manquai pas de noter sa tension, ni de remarquer qu'il portait son manteau.

« Pardon ?

- Prenez votre capeline et venez avec moi, le Baron était indubitablement nerveux, Je vais vous sortir de ce pétrin.

- Attendez, je croyais qu'Hardavay se vengerait si nous tentions quoi que ce soit ?

- Quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse relier à l'un de nous. Si vous disparaissez tout simplement, il ne pourra rien reprocher à personne tant qu'on ne vous aura pas retrouvée. Surtout si tout le reste de la maison est toujours sur place, et que nous lui disons que nous lui accordons votre main. Nous allons donc vous cacher à l'endroit le plus improbable possible.

- L'endroit le plus improbable possible ? »

Mais Georges m'avait déjà saisie par le bras pour me traîner derrière lui.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer plus avant, alors vous allez me suivre. »

Je pilai des deux pieds.

« Non », lui dis-je en tachant d'avoir le ton le plus ferme possible, « J'ai toujours fais ce que mes parents et vous vouliez sans me poser de question. Je vous ai laissés parler de me marier sans rien dire, et voyez où cela m'a menée. Cette fois, vous allez me dire très exactement ce vous avez dans l'idée d'entreprendre, sans quoi je ne vous suivrai pas. »

Georges cessa de tirer et ouvrit comiquement de grands yeux. Il claqua finalement la langue d'agacement et tira de la poche de son manteau une lettre que je reconnus immédiatement au sceau qu'elle portait. C'était le pli notifiant l'inscription de Maurice au Weston collège en troisième année. Maurice y était inscrit depuis la naissance mais n'avait jamais pu y aller du fait de son état maladif. Le collège continuait tout de même de lui réserver une place dans son année pour le cas où sa santé lui permettrait finalement d'intégrer l'école.  
>Oh…<p>

« Et que comptez vous me faire faire avec ceci ? » demandai-je.

En vérité je craignais d'avoir une idée assez précise de ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ne pouvait pas songer à ce que je pensais qu'il pensait.

« D'après vous ? grogna Beaver,

-Je ne vois pas. »

Où je ne voulais surtout pas voir selon. Le Baron gonfla ses joues d'exaspération.

« Vous allez prendre la place de votre frère », me dit il en détachant soigneusement les mots comme on s'adresse à quelqu'un d'une déplorable sénilité, « On n'aura jamais l'idée d'aller vous chercher là-bas, vous pouvez me croire. Vous allez vous cacher gentiment à Weston le temps qu'il faudra puis, les choses calmées, vous vendrez un des bijoux que vous allez emporter pour vous payer un billet pour l'Amérique où vous resterez sans jamais revenir en Angleterre. Le reste des pierres et votre instruction devraient vous permettre d'y survivre sans problème si vous faites preuve d'un peu de jugeote. »

Et bien évidemment, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, _il songeait bel et bien à ce que je pensais qu'il pensait._

« Etes-vous devenu complètement fou ?! », m'emportai-je en lui arrachant l'enveloppe, « Souhaitez-vous donc nous déshonorer à jamais ?! »

Il releva alors des yeux décidés vers moi.

« Effectivement vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une telle chose, si elle se savait, nous couvrirait à tout jamais d'opprobre. Nous ne serions plus rien.

- Mais alors, pourquoi…. »

Beaver me prit durement par les épaules :

« Ecoutez moi Emma », m'admonesta-t-il les sourcils froncés, « Lord Hardavay à dors et déjà placé ses hommes sur les grandes routes. Il est fort à parier qu'il en a également posté au port de Londres pour nous empêcher de quitter le pays. Emma, à l'instant même où il se rendra compte de votre disparition, il fera fouiller partout, chez chacune de nos connaissances avec une frénésie enragée et il n'y aura pour nous aucune échappatoire comprenez-vous ? Vous êtes une enfant, non une femme d'honneur, et c'est très exactement ce que Hardavay pense. Honneur avant tout. C'est pourquoi il ne songera jamais, il ne lui viendra pas même à l'esprit que vous puissiez oser. Jamais. Personne ne pensera vous trouver là bas. Emma… », répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois les yeux brillants, comme si mon nom seul pouvait me convaincre de suivre cette idée si ordurière, « … c'est la seule solution. Je ne laisserai pas ce monstre vous tuer. Vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Me tuer. Pas le choix. Ces mots se répercutèrent sans fin dans mon esprit. Je reculai, secouant la tête.

« Cela ne fonctionnera jamais. Personne n'y croira.

- Bien sur que si ! s'irrita Beaver, Pas dans l'état actuel des choses, je vous l'accorde, mais grimée avec un peu d'astuce, avec votre stature menue et féminine, vous pourriez facilement passer pour un jeune garçon de quatorze ans. Votre frère est malade et n'a jamais été présenté à la société. Qui vous reconnaîtra ? Qui se doutera seulement de quelque chose ? Il leur est totalement impossible de même envisager…

- Je ne peux pas ! criai-je cette fois, Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Comment pourrais-je en mon âme et conscience faire une chose pareille ? Je ne _veux pas_ faire ça ! »

Je m'effondrai sur une chaise. Je ne pouvais pas. L'idée même m'étouffait de par son ignominie. Je souhaitais simplement qu'on me dise que tout ceci n'était qu'une plaisanterie douteuse.

« Préférez-vous épouser Hardavay ? » demanda sèchement Beaver.

A ces mots je relevai vivement le menton, glacée jusque dans la moelle de mes os, et je revis comme s'il m'effleurait encore la peau le regard que le marquis Hardavay avait posé sur moi. Ce regard vert phosphorescent qui m'avait donné l'impression d'être dépecée des prunelles. Le baron s'agenouilla devant moi, me prit les mains et poursuivit d'une voix douce :

« Emma, vous êtes droite et avait justement parfaitement conscience de nos valeurs, de ce qui est en jeu. Cela n'est en aucun cas remis en question. Mais parfois les évènements nous forcent à accomplirent certains actes qui nous répugnent, et seuls ceux qui ont pu s'y résoudre parviennent à survivre. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire. »

* * *

><p>C'est à la faveur de la nuit, emmitouflée dans une cape de domestique que je quittais la maison de Londres. Beaver m'ouvrait la marche, brandissant une lanterne pour mieux nous guider. Je le suivais de près, serrant dans mes bras le sac contenant les effets que j'avais eu le temps de rassembler. J'y avais entassé au hasard des vêtements de mon frère faits un peu trop grands pour lui. Après quelques tergiversations, j'y avais ajouté pèle mêle deux robes et quelques bijoux. Il se pouvait que je doive retrouver dans l'urgence mais attraits de femme afin de sauver la face, et cette perspective me paraissait bien plus dangereuse que l'idée que l'on trouvât des atours féminins dans mes affaires.<br>Nous atteignîmes les écuries sans encombre et, veillant à nous éclairer un minimum, Beaver tacha d'atteler le plus rapidement possible notre cheval à une carriole légère, qui ne pouvait guère transporter plus de deux personnes. Puis, toujours sans bruit, il me jucha sur la banquette avant de me jeter sans grand ménagement mon sac à la figure. Puis il s'installa à mes côtés.  
>Enfin il s'autorisa à me jeter un coup d'œil.<p>

« A partir de maintenant pas un mot, compris ? »

J'acquiesçai gravement, mes paumes se resserrant nerveusement sur le vieux sac. Lui-même avait les mains crispées sur les rennes. Puis le baron prit imperceptiblement une longue inspiration et insuffla un mouvement léger et prudent à celles-ci, faisant démarrer le cheval au pas.  
>Une fois dehors, il fit se stopper la monture et descendit fermer la porte des écuries. Lorsqu'il revint, il jeta sur la lanterne une vieille couverture afin d'en masquer la lumière. Sans doute, songeai-je alors qu'il redémarrait, n'allait-il la ressortir qu'une fois la propriété hors de vue, et je ne pus que saluer ses précautions et sa prudence.<br>Les jardins n'étaient pas très sombres, même à cette heure tardive, car la lune n'était pas loin d'être pleine. Bien haute dans le ciel, elle nimbait d'un éclat évanescent les hauts arbres des haies, le rosier de la tante Rosalie et se reflétait comme dans un miroir sur la surface lisse de la mare. Cette même mare d'où, l'avant-veille, flopée de canards s'était enfuie sous les cris de Beaver. Rien ne présageait alors que je serais la future obsession d'un monstre bourreau d'épouses.

Soudain Georges poussa une exclamation grand mal étouffée.

« Qui va là ? »

J'eus un hoquet. Les dents de Beaver grincèrent ignoblement et tout son corps se tendit comme la corde d'un arc. Il jetait des coups d'oeil frénétiques au portail, qui n'était plus qu'à six mètres, comme s'il jugeait du regard les chances que nous avions de l'atteindre en lançant la jument au galop. Mais il dut penser que se serait tuer tout espoir en donnant l'alerte car il tira sur les rennes pour faire stopper notre équipage.

« Le baron Beaver ! » tonna-t-il, et du bras droit il me repoussa en arrière. Les muscles étaient si crispés qu'on les voyait clairement dessinés sous la peau, « Montrez-vous ! »

Les rennes tombèrent lourdement sur mes genoux et, lorsque je relevai les yeux vers le baron, je me hérissai d'effroi. De la main qu'il n'avait pas brandie devant moi, il avait tiré son arme et ôté le cran de sûreté. J'éprouvai subitement des difficultés certaines à respirer, comme si un noeud de corde épaisse s'était refermé sur mon cou.  
>Je fixai vainement les taillis nous entourant, tous qu'ils étaient mangés d'une ombre plus épaisse que le brouillard.<p>

« George ? »

Soupir de soulagement.  
>Beaver baissa son arme.<p>

Mon père apparut derrière un hêtre. Il tenait une petite lampe à huile dont la minuscule flammèche frémissait à chacun de ses pas. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de nous, promenant quelques instants son regard sur la carriole. Puis il demanda d'une voix légèrement branlante :

« Où vas-tu à une heure si tardive ? »

Il ne fit aucune remarque sur la silhouette cachée dans une mantille qui accompagnait Beaver, ni sur le sac coupablement plein toujours sur mes genoux bien que son regard se soit attardé dessus.

« En ville », répondit Beaver, « Je dois absolument passer chez le professeur Astroit pour qu'il me donne du cuivre, sans quoi mes travaux des deux dernières semaines seront perdus. »

Il avait lancé les derniers mots à la cantonade, comme s'il voulait que tous les hiboux du parc soit au courant.  
>Mon père hocha la tête tout en se reculant. Mais sa main s'était enroulée plus étroitement autour de la lampe.<p>

« Et bien… sa voix était hésitante, A demain.

- A demain, répondit fermement Beaver en reprenant les rennes,

- Georges ! »

Beaver suspendit son geste sous l'exclamation. Je pouvais voir qu'il cherchait mes yeux des prunelles dans le trou d'ombre de ma capuche.

« Sois prudent. »

Beaver fit claquer les rennes, la carriole s'ébranla.

Et alors que le portail s'éloignait derrière nous, j'entendis mon père murmurer, lui qui restait seul, avec cette lampe qui éclairait si peu :

« Que Dieu ait pitié de nous tous. »

* * *

><p>Une bouge. Un véritable bouge. Un tel que jamais je n'aurais songé y mettre les pieds.<p>

« Ne parlez à personne et restez près de moi », marmonna Beaver en me tenant la porte de l'auberge dans laquelle il s'attendait manifestement à ce que j'entre, « Ne montrez surtout pas votre visage »

Une pluie de rires gras flottant dans une sévère odeur d'alcool s'échappèrent par derrière le battant qu'il maintenait ouvert. L'établissement n'avait pas l'air très recommandable. Et c'était là lui concéder une grande indulgence. Je scrutais la devanture de l'établissement qui se campait de ses deux étages sur le trottoir. La peinture des colombages s'écaillait par gros morceaux et le bois révélé par-dessous était criblé par les mites. Ce qui nous donnait un établissement peu recommandable et mal entretenu. Et qu'avais-je sous les yeux ? Sur le linteau de l'entrée, écrit en lettres grossières à moitié effacées, paradait le nom de l'établissement : « Le corbot noir ». Et un assassinat sauvage de l'orthographe !  
>Donc, si je résumais la situation succinctement grâce à la magnifique rigueur scientifique dont était pourvu mon esprit visionnaire, mon <em>chaperon<em> voulait me faire pénétrer dans un établissement peu recommandable, mal entretenu et tenu par des analphabètes.

«Vous n'êtes pas sérieux.

- Emma, vous allez entrer de suite ou je vous jure que je vous laisse ici toute seule », menaça le Baron tout en désignant du doigt la ruelle s'étendant derrière moi.

Elle était étroite et mal éclairée, le caniveau bouché de détritus et les bâtiments la longeant projetaient sur les pavés un entrelacs d'ombres mangeant ses moindres recoins.  
>Oh Seigneur. Mon Dieu. Jésus, Marie, Joseph.<p>

Je pris une longue inspiration, ce qui s'avéra une mauvaise idée tant l'air poissait des relents d'ordures, et passai le seuil d'un endroit où jamais dame respectable n'avait du laisser traîner un jupon.

_Emma, tu n'es qu'une gourde de bourgeoise. T'écoutes tu parfois penser ? Incroyable vraiment. Beaver et toi vous apprêtez à commettre un crime certainement passible d'exécution et toi tu…_

Oh ! Par tous les saints ! Ces hommes étaient-ils vraiment _ivres_ ? Je me ruai derrière Beaver qui se dirigeait vers un comptoir graisseux pour ne pas le perdre d'une semelle. Tandis qu'il demandait une chambre au tenancier, je me tassai du mieux possible près de lui.  
>En le suivant vers les étages, j'envoyai rouler du pied une chope et l'ourlet de ma robe trempa généreusement dans une flaque de bière. Seigneur. Seigneur, Seigneur, Seigneur.<br>Oh, il y avait vraiment des situations dans ce monde - où vous pensez que rien ne pourrait être pire mais que l'on s'amuse à vous prouver que vous vous trompez lourdement- qui vous incitaient à donner dans la vulgarité !  
>Le couloir des chambres ne rachetait en rien le tout. Un vieux papier peint flétri tombant en lambeaux recouvrait les murs, et certains pants déchirés traînaient à terre. Un homme tourbillonnant et sentant l'outre de mauvais vin nous croisa et encore, je crois bien que j'aurais pu le supporter si je n'avais pas alors aperçu du coin de l'œil une petite forme courir sur le parquet.<br>Un rat. Un rat. Avec sa queue glabre et gluante, ses yeux luisants de machiavélisme et…  
>Beaver ouvrit la cinquième porte à gauche et me poussa à l'intérieur. La chambre était meublée en tout et pour tout d'un lit dans lequel je n'aurais dormi pour rien au monde car je voyais la couverture remuer douteusement de la porte, d'une chaise et d'une petite table poussée contre un mur.<p>

« Que vous a-t-il donc pris de m'emmener dans un endroit aussi douteux ? »

Le Baron, qui m'avait pris mon sac pour farfouiller dedans, lâcha ce qu'il avait commencé à en sortir et se tourna vers moi.

« Douteux ? On voit que vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds dans un bordel.

- Ne soyez pas vulgaire gratuitement ! sifflai-je en m'agaçant, Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que vous n'entrerez probablement jamais dans une maison de perdition tant vous seriez terrorisé à l'idée d'y poser ne serait-ce que le bout de votre chaussure, alors ne vous avisez pas de me tancer sur ce point là !

- Cet endroit m'a paru tout à fait indiqué aux vues de la situation. Vous pouvez être certaine qu'Hardavay n'imaginera jamais que votre chaperon puisse vous avoir fait entrer dans un tel établissement. Ce n'est assurément pas par là qu'il commencera ses recherches lorsqu'il se rendra compte de votre disparition.

- Tous les hommes dans la salle principale étaient pleins comme des barriques. Ma robe a _traîné dans une flaque de bière_ ! »

Le Baron eut un reniflement de dédain.

« Vous avez eu de la chance que ce ne soit pas une flaque d'autre chose.

- Cela ne me fait pas rire ! glapis-je, et je ne me reconnus pas dans l'accent hystérique de ma voix,

- Moi non plus ! rugit le Baron, Croyez vous que quoi que ce soit dans cette situation me donne à rire ? »

Nous restâmes plantés là par cet accès de fureur, stupéfaits l'un comme l'autre à l'idée que la rage nous ait envahis si rapidement, au point que nous avions semblé l'espace d'un instant à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains.

Le Baron se laissa tomber sur la chaise au revêtement percé et poussa un long soupir.

« Bien. Ne cédons pas à la panique voulez-vous ?

- Excusez moi, soufflai-je, C'était stupide et en vérité je me fiche bien de cette robe. C'est juste que…

- Ce n'est rien, coupa Beaver»

Il revint au sac et en sortit un pantalon, une chemise, un gilet, une veste et une paire de chaussures. Je me crispai instantanément. Ils étaient aux couleurs de Weston et rebrodés de l'écusson de la maison rouge, que je savais être celle de la noblesse, mais c'était aussi et surtout des vêtements d'homme.  
>Le Baron jeta l'uniforme sur ce qui faisait office de lit et replongea la main dans le bagage, fouillant jusqu'à en extraire une des bandes de coton que nous y avions fourré. Elle était longue de dix bons mètres. Il récupéra alors l'uniforme abandonné sur la couche et contempla le tout un long moment, comme pour se convaincre qu'il s'agissait bien là de la seule chose à faire. Puis il me les tendit sans me regarder.<p>

« Allons y. Mettez moi ça et essayez de faire en sorte qu'en vous regardant il ne paraisse pas trop absurde de prendre votre silhouette pour celle d'un garçon de quatorze ans. Je vais me retourner. »

Et sur ces mots il tira la chaise crevée, la retourna face au mur et s'assit dessus sans plus piper mot.

Je reposai la tenue sur le lit et commençai par dégager le col de ma toilette.  
>Fort heureusement la robe que je portais était très simple et boutonnée par le devant, ne comportant aucun laçage. La situation était déjà suffisamment gênante sans que j'eus à demander l'aide de Beaver pour l'ôter. Elle chuta en un froufroutement de tissu à mes pieds en quelques minutes. La chemise la suivit de près et je me retrouvais face à ces vêtements étendus sur la couverture, sans plus rien ne pouvant retarder l'instant où je devrais les mettre. Bien. Beaver m'avait expliqué en chemin, rougissant furieusement, qu'il fallait commencer par bander la poitrine.<p>

_Seigneur tout puissant._

Je m'emparai de la longue bande de coton. J'étais tremblante, soudain, alors pour tenter d'extraire la nervosité maladive qui m'habitait je lançais par-dessus mon épaule :

« Et dire que vous faisiez tout un scandale à la simple perspective de me voir ôter mon corset…

-Taisez vous, vous seriez bien aimable »

Je fis d'abord un premier tour au niveau de mes aisselles afin de fixer le bandage sur mon torse, puis expirai tout l'air de mes poumons. J'enroulai alors fermement la lanière autour de moi, comprimant le plus possible mes seins contre mes côtes.  
>Arrivée au sternum, je fis des tours plus lâches mais aussi plus nombreux en descendant vers les hanches, afin d'essayer de combler le possible renflement subsistant de ma poitrine et d'atténuer le creux de ma taille.<br>Le tout fixé, ce n'était pas bien agréable mais pas pire qu'un corset, et je parvenais à respirer convenablement par le ventre.  
>Le reste fut enfilé rapidement, les vêtements masculins étant bien plus simples à revêtir que les robes complexes des femmes. Le pantalon m'indisposa instantanément. Il frottait horriblement l'entrejambe de la manière la plus désagréable qui soit. Je tirai vainement le tissu quelques instants avant de rendre les armes et signifiai au Baron qu'il pouvait se permettre de se retourner.<p>

Il me scruta intensément pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité.

« Pour un œil averti sachant ce qu'il cherche, cela ne passerait pas. Mais pour ces fous de tradition de Weston, je pense que cela devrait suffire. »

Il le pensait ? Magnifique ! Mais ne pouvait-il pas en être sur ? Et ce pantalon était d'un gênant !  
>Le Baron mit fin à mes gesticulations en me saisissant par les épaules pour me faire asseoir sur la chaise. Puis il me tendit d'autorité ma boite de fards et un miroir à main.<p>

« Prouvez moi que les millénaires que votre mère a gaspillé pour vous apprendre à vous maquiller n'ont pas servi à rien. »

Je callai le miroir sur la vieille tablette branlante poussée contre le mur de façon à pouvoir m'y regarder. Je contemplai avec attention mon visage et, tout en tentant d'oublier momentanément la finalité de tout ceci, je tachai de déterminer quels traits me donnaient un air féminin. Là où l'on s'acharnait habituellement à les mettre en valeur, il fallait en détourner le regard, les estomper du mieux possible. Créer de nouvelles lignes restructurant l'architecture de mon visage serait sans aucun doute nécessaire afin d'éloigner l'attention de certains points clés.

_Un maquillage comme un autre. C'est un maquillage comme un autre, voilà tout._

Le Baron se plaça derrière moi, se penchant par-dessus mon épaule afin de regarder également dans la glace.

Je pris en premier lieu un fard proche de mon teint, quoique un peu plus clair, et l'étalais sur tout mon visage, insistant sur les courbes à effacer.  
>Un coup d'œil dans le miroir m'assura que j'y parvenais merveilleusement bien tant toute ma face paraissait plate. On aurait tout bonnement dit une pauvre esquisse fanée.<br>Je m'emparai alors d'un fard blond et épaissis mes sourcils, puis d'un brun clair que j'appliquais autour des narines afin de grossir le nez. J'en étalais ensuite sur les côtés du visage et sur l'angle de ma mâchoire en m'efforçant de la rendre plus carrée.  
>Le Baron surveillait mon travail avec la plus grande concentration.<p>

« Là », dit-il en suivant du bout du doigt la ligne reliant la tempe à la joue, « Vous devriez accentuer ce trait afin d'y attirer l'œil et l'éloigner de votre pommette estompée. »

Après quelques retouches qui finirent de recouvrir mes mains de poudre, je contemplais mon œuvre. Mon visage était certes plus anguleux, mes lèvres moins pulpeuses et mes yeux ne paraissaient plus aussi grands, mais jamais il n'aurait pu passer pour celui d'un homme. Pour celui d'un jeune de quatorze ans, peut-être mais…

George eut une grimace qu'il ne se donna même pas la peine de réprimer.

« Vous faites un trop beau garçon. Ce qui attirera forcément l'attention. Mais je crains que nous ne puissions faire mieux et, de toute façon, il me semble bien que le traditionalisme sectaire des membres de Weston leur ferait avaler beaucoup plus gros. Ils passeraient par mille hypothèses plus loufoques les unes que les autres avant de ne serait qu'envisager l'évidence. »

Il commença à faire les cent pas sous mon nez, arpentant à grandes enjambées la pièce tout en déroulant ses réflexions. Mais je ne le suivis pas longtemps du regard, l'œil irrémédiablement aimanté par le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir.

« Mais que vous vous fassiez remarquer n'arrangera pas nos affaires. Je sais que vous avez conscience que vous devrez vous efforcer d'effectuer la scolarité la plus invisible possible. Il vous faudra vous fondre le plus possible dans la masse. Lorsque les trois ans vous séparant du diplôme seront écoulés, les choses devraient s'être suffisamment calmées pour tenter une fuite vers les Etats-Unis. »

Beaver se stoppa soudainement. Il me dévisagea en plissant les lèvres, habité d'un air inquiet, et prit la voix la plus précautionneuse qu'il m'eut été donné d'entendre sortir de sa bouche.

« Il reste les cheveux. »

Et je vis qu'il venait de sortir du sac les ciseaux de couture de ma mère.

« Je vais m'occuper de cela seule si vous voulez bien » déclarai-je d'une voix blanche.

Le Baron sembla démesurément rassuré à cette perspective et les déposa avec empressement sur la tablette. Mais il semblait inquiet.

« Nous allons devoir nous séparer ici. Je vais prendre votre cape et payer quelqu'un pour la porter et m'accompagner sur le chemin du retour, cela créera illusion si jamais nous avons été suivis. Laissez passer au moins une heure après mon départ avant de descendre. J'ai payé un cocher une fortune pour qu'il vous attende dans la rue et vous mène à Weston avec quelques détours.

- Vous reverrai-je un jour ? demandai-je impulsivement »

Le Baron releva vers moi des yeux peinés :

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je l'espère très sincèrement. »

Il passa ma cape par-dessus son bras.

«Il faut que j'y aille. Ne révélez à personne votre véritable identité vous entendez ? A personne, sous aucun prétexte. Car si jamais cela venait à se savoir…

- Je ne laisserai pas la honte nous souiller, le coupai fermement, Soyez en assuré. »

Je ne voulais pas trop songer à ce que cette promesse impliquait dans le cas où l'affaire menacerait d'éclater au grand jour, et je vis bien à son tressaillement que Beaver était habité par la même pensée.  
>Il saisit ma main et la serra terriblement fort entre les siennes.<p>

« Bonne chance Emma. »

Je me concentrai sur la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient, sur la sensation de rugosité de sa paume brûlée par les produits chimiques sur mes doigts, comme pour que ma peau garde à jamais en mémoire l'empreinte que ses mains laissaient sur la mienne.

« Merci. Merci pour tout. »

Un dernier serrement et il me lâcha. Et lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, je me retrouvai vraiment seule. Seule avec l'idée de ce que j'étais en train de faire, seule face à ces gens qu'il allait falloir convaincre. Une bulle commença à gonfler entre mes côtes, pressant désagréablement contre les parois de ma cage thoracique.  
>Quelle folie. J'attrapai les ciseaux d'une main que j'aurais voulu bien plus ferme. Ils étaient très longs, leur mâchoire d'acier méchamment affûtée. Quelle folie. Je les testai une première fois, faisant claquer les lames dans le silence de la chambre.<br>C'était étrange comme un objet anodin pouvait subitement incarner une puissance telle qu'il en devenait effrayant. Ce que je tenais entre les mains me rappelait que j'avais encore le choix.

Des vêtements se retiraient, un maquillage s'enlevait. Mais des cheveux, cela ne se recollait pas. Une fois qu'ils seraient coupés, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. La bulle gonfla encore, m'étouffant douloureusement.  
>Clac. Premier coup. Une mèche dorée chuta et s'éparpilla en fin rideau sur mes vêtements. Ma main tremblait horriblement.<p>

_Ca suffit Emma. Tu veux échapper à Hardavay oui ou non ? Tu veux l'épouser ? Tu veux vivre ?_

Je posai les ciseaux sur la tablette.  
>Fourrageant dans mon sac, j'en sortis du ruban et je me mis à tresser toute la masse de mes cheveux jusqu'à leur extrémité, les nouant en une lourde natte.<p>

_Mon Dieu pardonnez moi._

Je tendis la tresse au dessus de mon épaule, me ressaisis de la paire de ciseaux et, d'un unique mouvement cette fois assuré, je tranchai les cheveux en un seul coup.

* * *

><p>« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bon matin ici ? »<p>

Flanquée de mon sac, je me tenais droite comme un i dans un des bureaux de l'administration de Weston. Il devait sans doute être sur les coups de neuf heures.  
>La pièce était démesurément spacieuse, comme tout le bâtiment qui m'avait laissée bouche bée lorsque le concierge m'y avait mené. En vérité, je soupçonnais toute l'école d'être de dimensions titanesques. L'immensité de la salle où je me trouvais était d'autant plus accentuée qu'elle était rangée avec le plus grand soin.<p>

« Je suis Maurice Cole, expliquai-je en tendant la lettre d'admission de mon frère à l'homme aussi maigre qu'un faucheux assis devant moi, Je viens intégrer l'école dans la maison rouge pour cette année scolaire.

- Intégrer l'école ?, son ton incrédule me fit me tendre d'appréhension, Mais vous êtes trop vieux pour la première année, et je ne vous ai jamais vu…»

_Cela ne va pas passer. Georges avait tord, il n'y croira jamais. Si le concierge n'a rien dit, c'est parce qu'il est miro comme une taupe, idiote !_

L'homme déplia le papier et fronça vaguement les sourcils.

_Allez... Ne télégraphie à personne pour vérifier. J'ai la lettre. Contente toi de la lettre._

Finalement son regard s'éclaira.

« Ah oui ! Le gosse malade ? On ne vous attendait pas.

- Je me porte bien mieux à présent. »

Pour quoi donc ne parvenais-je pas à empêcher ma voix de trembler ? L'administrateur reposa la lettre, sortit un registre et prit son porte-plume. Mais la pointe s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du papier et il releva la tête pour me dévisager avec attention. Je retins mon souffle.

« Et bien mon petit Monsieur, on voit que vous avez été faiblard : vous manquez de carrure si vous me passez l'expression. Va falloir vous remplumer.

- Certes, répondis-je avec un petit rire forcé»

Un rictus de nervosité m'échappa lorsqu'il inscrivit finalement le nom de mon frère dans le registre sans faire plus d'histoires. Il me semblait que tous mes muscles se liquéfiaient un à un de soulagement tant je m'étais attendue qu'à tout instant l'homme se redresse comme un beau diable de sa chaise, hurlant à l'imposture. Mais mon vis-à-vis ne semblait pas effleuré par cette idée. Il sortit de derrière son bureau et m'intima de le suivre dans un couloir immense.

« Je vais vous mener à Monsieur Redmond. Il doit être levé. »

A cet instant je ne savais pas encore que l'homme que j'allais rencontrer était celui qui me mènerait à ma perte.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'être passé !<em>

_Je vous serais très reconnaissante de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé._

_Au menu du prochain chapitre, la rencontre d'un certain préfet, d'un colocataire très inconvenant et d'un rang indigne et la découverte que les jeunes garçons de la noblesse ne sont pas si respectables qu'une certaine personne le croit..._

_Réponse à Toko :_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu me fais plaisir et j'espère sincèrement ne pas te décevoir par la suite. A ça pour sortir des sentiers battus... Tu risques d'être servie car on ne verra pas Ciel et Sebastian avant trèèèèès longtemps. L'histoire commence un an et demi avant son arrivée alors il y a encore de la marge. Mais bon, j'aime l'arc de Weston avec sa micro société, et cette façon que l'école a d'être un peu coupée du monde, façon zone de non droit britannique à la limite.  
>Personnellement, Barbe bleue m'a juste traumatisée quand j'étais petite. Mais fasciné aussi.<br>J'espère réussir à te faire dépasser ton aversion pour Maurice, parce que je vais garder un de ses traits des caractères pour Emma, du moins au début : très à cheval sur les conventions, coincée et outrée pour un rien. xD_

_En tous cas merci beaucoup et j'espère te revoir par ici._


	3. Prolétaire anarchiste

_Bonjour ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais pour ma défense je suis en pleine préparation d'un examen qui a lieu en Décembre. J'ai aussi eu beaucoup de mal à rédiger certains passage de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus et que le tout ne sera pas trop insipide._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Ce n'était que promenades, que parties de chasse et de pêche, que danses et festins, que collations : on ne dormait point, et on passait toute la nuit à se faire des malices les uns aux autres.<em>

* * *

><p>Il avait suffi d'une seconde. Une minuscule, pauvre, petite et ridicule seconde où elle avait l'avait lachée des yeux. Oh, lorsqu'elle avait vu ce monstre poser sur Emma le même regard qui avait scellé le destin de Liliane… Stupide idiote. Comment avait-elle pu endormir ainsi sa vigilance lorsqu'Aleister lui avait assuré ne pas avoir convié le Marquis à sa soirée, et ne pas avoir été effleurée par l'idée que celui-ci trouverait un moyen de s'y introduire ? La beauté d'Emma était réputée dans tout Londres, si ce n'était l'Angleterre par tous les saints !<p>

Eva jeta un dernier regard mauvais à la page des bans du Times.

" Lord John Edmund Cole, Vicomte de Cole, a l'honneur et la fierté de vous annoncer les fiançailles de sa fille Lady Emma Juliette Cole avec Lord Jonathan Harry Hardavay, Marquis de Hardavay.

La date de la cérémonie sera communiquée dans ce même journal lorsqu'elle aura été décidée."

Cet affreux bourreau lui avait déjà pris un être cher à son âme. Le papier plissa entre ses doigts frémissants de rancoeur. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'il détruisit la jeune fille qu'elle avait aimée, formée et protégée ces dernières années ?

« Madame ! Madame ! »

Les cris de sa bonne Linna, lui parvenant étouffés par l'épaisseur de la porte, l'arrachèrent à sa contemplation du journal.  
>Sans même attendre qu'elle ne l'invite à entrer, Linna se précipita dans sa chambre dans un tapage des plus assourdissants.<br>Eva se redressa dans ses coussins, s'apprêtant à la morigéner vertement pour ses manières, mais ses reproches acides s'étouffèrent d'eux-mêmes derrière ses lèvres.  
>Lynna avait accouru vers son lit. Elle haletait à grandes inspirations, ses cheveux blonds échappés de son bonnet dans le plus grand désordre. Et surtout elle tremblait manifestement de peur.<p>

« Madame ! » couina Linna, « Je vous jure que j'ai essayé de l'empêcher d'entrer, que je lui ai dit qu'on ne recevait plus à cette heure-ci !

- Mon Dieu Linna du calme ! la coupa Eva, prise soudain d'un désagréable pressentiment, De qui donc parles-tu ?

- Lord Hardavay ! piailla-t-elle d'autant plus fort, Il a forcé la porte !

- Quoi ? »

Eva se jeta hors de son lit et se rua vers sa robe de chambre, qu'elle avait abandonnée sur sa coiffeuse. Tout en l'enfilant vivement, elle jeta un regard à la pendule. On allait sonner dix heures et cette simple vue, associée à la perspective de l'homme qui s'était introduit chez elle, suffit à lui serrer le cœur.

« Linna, demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche, Où est Michael ?

- Je ne sais pas, gémit celle-ci, je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! »

A ces mots, Eva sentit comme une poussée terrifiante d'effroi enfler en son sein, qu'elle réprima le plus sévèrement possible.  
>Le majordome Michael était le seul homme de la maison, et elle avait envoyé la veille tous ses autres domestiques préparer les quartiers d'hivers de sa maison de Londres.<p>

Eva releva les yeux vers sa bonne. La pauvre gardait fixé sur elle un regard implorant et au bord des larmes, ses mains menues triturant son tablier à en faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas seize ans.

« Oh mon Dieu. Mon Dieu », laissa échapper Linna, toute essoufflée de terreur, « Nous sommes seules n'est-ce pas ? »

Non. Décidément, Eva ne pouvait pas demander à cette pauvre enfant de descendre avec elle à la rencontre du Marquis Hardavay.

« Voyons Linna », commença-t-elle du ton le plus assuré qu'était capable de prendre sa voix à cet instant, « De quoi donc as-tu peur ? Lord Hardavay n'est qu'un mufle, il ne faut pas s'attendre à mieux de lui », elle se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la porte et s'arrêta la main sur la poignée pour tourner la tête vers la jeune fille, lui adressant un sourire rassurant dont elle pouvait sentir les coins trembler, «Tu vas retourner chercher Michael et moi je vais descendre apprendre à ce rustre qu'on n'entre pas ainsi chez Lady Howard.»

Et Eva sortit de sa chambre pour s'avancer dans le couloir. Linna restait figée sur le seuil.

« Mais, mais… »

Eva fronça les sourcils.

« Et bien ? » tonna-t-elle d'une voix forte, « Qu'attends-tu ? »

Son ton dur eut le mérite de la faire réagir et Linna s'enfuit sans plus demander son reste.

_Seigneur,_ se surprit à implorer Eva,_ Si elle ne le trouve pas, faites qu'elle n'ait pas l'inconscience de revenir seule._

Elle éprouva presque le besoin étrange de se signer, chose totalement absurde et qui l'agaça. Eva avait cessé de fréquenter l'église voilà des années et quoi qu'il en soit du Seigneur, ce n'était certes pas lui qui lui serait d'un grand secours ici. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à se comporter comme une de ces femmes effrayées et sans défense. Allons… Il n'y avait pas tant de quoi s'inquiéter. Que pouvait faire Lord Hardavay de si terrible ? Sa crainte était à coup sûr exacerbée par l'heure tardive.  
>Mais le domaine qu'elle occupait en été était grand. A la vérité, elle était certaine que la bâtisse habitée la plus proche ne paraissait pas avant cinq kilomètres.<p>

Eva eut alors à nouveau comme un début de prière lui venant à l'esprit, une ébauche d'un Notre Père sorti des limbes poussiéreux de sa mémoire. Elle fit un petit mouvement agacé de la main, celui que l'on a pour chasser une mouche, et repoussa cette pensée importune au fond des souvenirs d'où elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir. Puis elle prit une courte inspiration, resserra les pans de son déshabillé autour d'elle et entreprit de rejoindre l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Oh, elle savait fort bien ce qui motivait Lord Hardavay à ainsi pénétrer chez elle en pleine nuit. Ou plutôt ce qu'il cherchait. Ah ! Quel plaisir cela avait été que de voir cet ignoble personnage forcé d'inventer un prétexte des plus grotesques pour expliquer la disparition de sa fiancée !  
>Et plus elle y songeait… Cet homme, ce monstre ! Dans sa maison ! Au fur et à mesure des marches sa colère croissait, supplantant son angoisse première. Lorsque enfin le hall apparut par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier, Eva tacha de museler son ressentiment et sa peur, se redressant et se composant un visage le plus neutre possible. Mais lorsqu'elle vit que le Marquis, de dos, tenait entre ses doigts le cadre d'une photo de sa défunte nièce, elle devint véritablement enragée.<p>

« Vous ! » cracha-t-elle, vibrante d'un courroux insensé, « Comment osez-vous vous présenter ici ? »

Lord Hardavay pivota sur ses talons pour lui faire face et Eva ne put refréner un léger mouvement de recul. Il avait un rictus jovial et tordu et ses deux yeux, au vert si déconcertant, semblaient habités d'une hostilité des plus démentes. Ceux-ci se fichèrent implacablement tout au fond des siens.

« Où est-elle ?

- Sortez de cette maison ! »

Une pique de panique lui vrilla le cœur lorsque Jonathan Hardavay commença à s'avancer lentement vers elle, presque précautionneusement. Au cœur de ses prunelles s'était allumé comme une lueur blanche de colère.

Il posa le pied sur la première marche.

« Où est Emma ?

- Emma ? répéta mielleusement Eva, Je croyais qu'elle avait contracté une pneumonie et qu'elle était partie en convalescence aux Highlands »

Elle n'avait pas rêvé l'étincelle dans ses yeux, et preuve lui en fut donnée par l'incroyable brasier de sauvagerie qui y flamba. Lord Hardavay retroussa imperceptiblement les lèvres et commença à gravir l'escalier. Eva dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour camper sa position.  
>Il s'arrêta une marche en dessous d'elle, son regard sinistre toujours rivé au sien, se pencha en avant et lui souffla suavement tout au creux de l'oreille :<p>

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi Lady Eva. »

Et sa main fusa en avant pour se refermer en serre sur son poignet. Ses longs doigts puissants meurtrissaient sa peau et c'est avec une horreur qu'elle parvenait de moins en moins à réprimer qu'Eva eut une conscience toute lucide de sa situation : une pauvre femme seule en robe de chambre, dans une maison isolée à la nuit tombée, et sans rien ni personne pour la défendre.

« Je ne sais pas où elle est. »

Sa voix était ferme et glaciale, aussi tranchante que de l'acier effilé, mais en vérité Eva en menait de moins en moins large. Elle avait tenté dans un mouvement d'humeur de défaire son bras de la prise du Marquis mais celui-ci était resté inébranlable, sa main ceinturée sur son poignet aussi immobile que si elle eut été de fer massif. Et Dieu savait qu'elle-même ne manquait pas de force.  
>Les pupilles d'Hardavay s'étrécirent, ses ongles mordirent sa peau et Eva retint tout à fait son souffle.<p>

« Madame ? »

Son Majordome venait d'apparaître sur le seuil séparant le hall du petit salon.

Eva respira un peu plus librement. On ne pouvait absolument pas dire que Michael était un modèle de courtoisie –c'eut été une insulte à la décence- et son majordome avait plus d'une fois failli ternir sa réputation par son incivilité effrontée. Mais si Eva l'avait gardé auprès d'elle après tant d'années, si elle ne se serait séparée de lui pour rien au monde, c'était parce que Michael lui était dévoué en tous points, et que si Lord Hardavay osait faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus vers elle, il le saisirait par la peau du cou et le jetterait dehors comme un vulgaire gueux, Marquis ou non.

Hardavay devait lui aussi le savoir, car il déposa simplement la photo de Liliane dans la main qu'il avait saisie et la lâcha. Mais peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu d'autre intention.  
>Les iris luisants restèrent plongés au fond de ses yeux pendant encore quelques insupportables secondes, puis enfin le Marquis se détourna.<p>

« Bien le bonsoir très chère »

Et il redescendit les escaliers, la main élégamment posée sur la rambarde, ignorant ostentatoirement Michael qui s'était approché jusqu'à monter sur la première marche, si près qu'il avait été de se saisir du noble pour le tirer en arrière.  
>Eva se sentit vaciller et se retint à la rampe, sur laquelle elle s'appuya de tout son poids. Michael laissait planer de son air sombre mille menaces qu'il ne cachait d'aucune façon et qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien hurler, surveillant le moindre pas du Marquis vers la sortie.<p>

Et le voir ainsi traverser le hall mal éclairé de sa démarche gracieuse, les bougies dessinant des ombres mouvantes sur ses traits, et ses yeux qui crevaient la pénombre comme deux étincelles vertes…. L'on aurait dit une apparition, l'incarnation de quelque créature infernale.

« Il ne l'aura pas », jura-t-elle au cliché de sa nièce, « Jamais. »

Et, alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil et s'évanouir dans la nuit, Lord Jonathan Hardavay se retourna une dernière fois vers elle. Il avait un sourire affreux.

« Nous verrons. »

* * *

><p>Monsieur Edgeworth, comme s'était présenté l'administrateur, me fit retraverser une grande partie de l'école pour entrer dans un bâtiment quelque peu éloigné des principaux.<p>

« Voici le dortoir rouge », m'annonça-t-il sans entrain tout en parcourant les couloirs aux murs recouverts de riches boiseries, « C'est ici que tu mangeras et dormiras tout le temps que tu passeras ici. »

L'ensemble était très calme et désert. Sans doute parce que nous étions encore relativement éloignés de la rentrée. Edgeworth, après un escalier et deux corridors, s'arrêta devant une porte dans le bois de laquelle était gravée une rose entourée d'un renard. Le dessin était très fin, remarquai-je en l'observant avec intérêt, la ciselure d'une minutie incroyable. L'auteur avait porté un soin tout particulier aux détails de son œuvre, traçant jusqu'aux poils de la fourrure soyeuse de l'animal. Sans aucun doute un artiste de génie.

« Le bureau du préfet », informa Edgeworth à mon intention avant de toquer pour s'annoncer et de pousser la porte.

La pièce était plus petite que ce à quoi je m'attendais, au sol recouvert d'un parquet qui craqua sous nos pas. Elle ne contenait qu'une bibliothèque et un bureau, derrière lequel était assis un jeune homme blond. La tête posée sur une main, il était plongé dans un dossier et, lorsqu'il releva le visage vers nous, ses longs cheveux noués par un ruban glissèrent de son épaule. Il avait des yeux en amande très fins, notai-je immédiatement, mais habités d'une intensité étonnante. Ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'une seconde en passant sur moi, puis se fixèrent sur l'administrateur.

« Monsieur Redmond, je vous amène là Maurice Cole, qui entre à l'école en troisième année. Il arrive juste de ce matin, je le laisse donc à vos bons soins. »

Le préfet eut alors un sourire d'une brillance aveuglante que je connaissais bien pour l'avoir souvent porté. On m'avait moi-même appris à garder le sourire comme un masque me protégeant bien mieux qu'un bouclier des rapaces de la haute société.

« Merci de l'avoir mené jusqu'ici Monsieur Edgeworth », fit mine de s'émerveiller Monsieur Redmond comme si l'administrateur lui avait fait là une insigne faveur et non pas simplement son travail, « Vous êtes toujours aussi assidu. Comment va votre chère femme ? »

Il se leva alors d'un mouvement chaloupé de sa chaise et vint vers nous en une démarche gracieuse, dont l'élégance du moindre pas était travaillée avec la minutie des esthètes.

Il était maintenant certain que cet homme avait été à l'école d'une Lady Eva.  
>Ce charme raffiné, que je connaissais bien et dont j'admirais là la maîtrise, ne tarda pas à faire effet. Edgeworth perdit son air fatigué et quelque peu morose pour laisser son visage se fendre d'un grand sourire.<p>

« Très bien je vous remercie. Elle se remet bien de cette vilaine grippe », il me poussa du plat de la main en avant, manquant de me faire trébucher, « Bien, je vous laisse ce jeune homme. Bonne journée. »

Je dus me répéter comme un Notre Père que l'on ne me considérait pas comme une dame ici, et que par conséquent je me devais de garder pour moi l'avalanche de reproches acérés inspirés par ce geste familier.

Monsieur Redmond se tourna vers moi, croisant les bras sur son torse et penchant la tête sur le côté :

« Comme m'a si bien présenté notre cher Edgeworth, je suis Edgar Redmond et je te souhaite la bienvenue dans cette maison. Je suis actuellement élève de cinquième année mais en tant que préfet, je suis également responsable de mes camarades et du suivi de la discipline dans cette école », là-dessus il fit une pause, sans doute pour s'assurer que son sous-entendu ne tomberait pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, « Suis-moi veux-tu ? Je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir que tu puisses poser tes affaires. Les chambres commencent un peu plus loin dans le couloir. »

Il verrouilla le bureau derrière nous et m'entraîna à sa suite.

« Les cours ne commencent que dans une semaine, c'est pourquoi tout est un peu vide. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal, tu auras ainsi le temps de t'accoutumer aux locaux et de prendre tes marques. »

Il parlait d'une voix très claire, et à grands renforts de mouvements théâtraux de bras. Par moments ses mains bougeaient si vites qu'on aurait dit qu'une flopée de moineaux voletait au-dessus de sa tête.

Les portes défilaient depuis une bonne minute lorsqu'il se décida finalement à pousser celle portant le numéro 201. (1)  
>Nous entrâmes dans une salle relativement spacieuse, meublée de quatre larges bureaux, d'une table basse entourée de quelques fauteuils et d'une immense bibliothèque aux rayons pratiquement vides. Elle ne contenait que l'encyclopédie et la bible abandonnées sur l'étagère la plus basse. Les murs étaient boisés jusqu'à mi-hauteur, et celui du fond était crevé d'une immense fenêtre donnant sur le parc et illuminant généreusement les lieux. Sur ceux restants, deux portes se faisaient face.<p>

« C'est la salle de travail », expliqua Monsieur Redmond en la traversant pour se diriger vers la porte de gauche, « Elle ouvre sur deux chambres, chacune pourvue de deux lits et d'un cabinet de toilette. C'est un des avantages de la Scarlett Fox. Les autres maisons s'entassent à trois par chambre et ont des salles-de-bain communes.»

Il avait jeté les derniers mots par-dessus son épaule avec un air malicieux, la main posée sur la poignée.  
>Notre entrée surprit un garçon brun affalé à plat ventre dans les couvertures, le faisant tomber à moitié de son lit. Il se redressa en époussetant son veston. Ses cheveux résolument emmêlés retombaient en un fouillis désordonné en travers de ses yeux. A sa vue Edgar Redmond eut un petit soupir désespéré :<p>

« Je te présente Maurice Cole. Il est nouveau et dormira dorénavant ici. Je souhaiterais que tu le fasses visiter », puis à mon encontre, l'air bienveillant, « Je vais te laisser avec lui. Je sais que tu as une santé fragile, alors si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien ou as un problème n'hésite pas à venir me voir d'accord ? »

Et il se détourna en s'éloignant de son pas souple. Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui. Il semblait réellement préoccupé par le bien être des élèves et avait tout l'air, malgré ses attitudes que je devinais parfois factices, d'être un homme de confiance.

« Maurice Cole alors ? »

Mon colocataire me dévisagea ouvertement des pieds à la tête –ce qui ne manqua pas de me crisper une nouvelle fois- mais ne garda de son examen qu'un petit sourire narquois. Ma stature toute menue et fine, de _trop _joli garçon comme l'avait qualifiée Beaver, le plongeait de toute évidence dans des abîmes d'hilarité.  
>Mais avant que je ne puisse réellement m'inquiéter ou m'agacer de cette inspection minutieuse –ne lui avait-on jamais appris qu'il était des plus impoli de fixer les gens ?- il posa une main sur sa poitrine :<p>

« Je suis Andréas Dubois, en quatrième année. »

Dubois ? Tiens donc, voilà qui ne me disait rien. J'avais pourtant écumé nombre de salons en compagnie d'Eva, et celle-ci même m'avait instruite de tous les noms des aristocrates et de leurs affiliés, considérant qu'il s'agissait là d'un atout majeur pour quiconque désirait mener le jeu de la société. Peut-être de la noblesse de campagne ou étrangère ? Dubois, Dubois… Non décidément…

« Je ne connais pas votre famille »

Il brassa mollement l'air de la main :

« C'est tout à fait normal : je viens de France et je ne suis pas noble. »

Pardon ?

« Mais… » je me retrouvais stupidement à bégayer, « Je croyais que la maison rouge n'acceptait que les élèves de haute naissance ? »

A cette réplique, loin de remarquer mon air mortifié, Dubois carra les épaules et releva le nez :

« J'ai longuement bataillé pour réparer cette injustice ! Quelle honte qu'une maison, dans une école de cette prestance, ne soit attribuée qu'en fonction de la naissance, et non en vertu du mérite ! J'ai été initialement affecté à Saphire Owl, mais quand j'ai eu vent de cette infamie, je suis immédiatement entré en campagne contre elle ! Après quelques… démarches dirons-nous, le principal a cédé et m'a fait entrer dans le dortoir rouge cette année. Comme quoi l'iniquité périt toujours. »

Étais-je subitement atteinte de surdité ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Non, voyons, quelle idée saugrenue : j'avais très certainement et tout simplement mal compris.

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous êtes une sorte de…, le mot m'écorchait la langue, ... de _révolutionnaire ?_

- Oh, non, je n'ai pas eu la chance de participer à la Révolution et d'aider à renverser la monarchie. Au fait, cette façon que tu as de me vouvoyer est étrange. En tous cas je peux t'assurer qu'en matière d'abolition des privilèges, ici, il y a du travail ! il eut un reniflement méprisant, Je vais d'ailleurs commencer par notre aile du dortoir et… »

Grands dieux. Un anarchiste !

« Je peux t'appeler Maurice ? »

Cette inconvenance de plus me fit revenir à moi et je retrouvai subitement le ton acide et péremptoire qui avait contribué à me faire régner sur la société deux ans durant.

« Bien sûr que non ! » cinglai-je en le foudroyant du regard, « Il en est absolument hors de question ! »

Mon air terrible, jusque-là figure d'autorité sur tout homme m'entourant, ne faisait apparemment plus grand effet sous mon apparence masculine : Dubois croisa les bras et revêtit un air désabusé que personne, au grand jamais personne sinon Georges n'avait osé prendre devant moi.

« C'est bien dommage, _altesse_, car c'est ainsi que cela va se passer. »

Ce qui me laissa toute suffoquée d'indignation.  
>Fallait-il vraiment que je fasse chambre commune avec ce rustre ?<p>

« Bien », clama-t-il tout en avançant vers moi, « Passe-moi ton sac que l'on déballe rapidement tes affaires. Après je t'emmènerai visiter. »

Son mouvement m'électrifia et je me jetai vivement en arrière, maintenant à bout de bras le sac hors de sa portée. Puis, la panique à l'idée qu'il l'ouvre et trouve ce qu'il contenait de compromettant n'aidant pas, je m'exclamai d'une voix aigüe :

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, ça ira ! »

Dubois fut d'abord surpris par ma rebuffade. Puis il eut un sourire condescendant :

« Quoi ? Tu as peur que le plébéien te vole une cravate ?

- Que… Non ! je rougis furieusement, complètement dépassée, Je peux me débrouiller seul ! »

Je serrais jalousement mon sac entre mes mains et, parée de la dignité qu'il me restait, je sortis les vêtements de mon frère et les rangeai dans la partie de la commode qui m'était allouée. Je pouvais sentir la peau de mes joues brûler. Bon sang ! Lady Emma Cole ne rougissait pas ! C'était _moi_ qui rendais les gens pivoine d'un regard, d'une remarque ou d'un simple mouvement d'éventail, pas le contraire.  
>Andréas Dubois m'observait à deux pas tout en secouant la tête, visiblement atterré.<p>

« Eh bien, mon pauvre Maurice, je sens que je vais avoir bien du travail pour te dégourdir un tant soit peu. »

Je manquai de m'étouffer. Me _dégourdir_ ?  
>Seule la pensée qu'il n'avait vraiment <em> aucune idée<em> du sous-entendu scabreux et indécent de sa proposition me retint de faire un scandale très tapageur et très décoratif.  
>Cependant Dubois avait remarqué mon étranglement, et ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus immenses :<p>

« Oh la la, tu m'as l'air décidément bien collet monté. Non, cela ne va assurément pas être une mince affaire. »

Ah, parce qu'il pensait que j'allais frayer avec des gens de son espèce ! On ne doutait de rien dans ce monde. J'étais dans une posture précaire, mais n'étais pas encore tombée aussi bas.

* * *

><p>Je devais apprendre que je me faisais de fortes illusions sur ce dernier point.<p>

_A ça, tu t'es bien trompée, _songeai-je tout en me démaquillant dans le cabinet de toilette.

Je n'avais pu rejoindre la chambre que le soir venu, exténuée et ayant subi la présence du sarcastique Andréas Dubois toute la journée.  
>Celui-ci, à défaut de me laisser en paix, m'avait appris que nous n'étions pour le moment que cinq en comptant monsieur Redmond dans le dortoir, mais que celui-ci ne manquerait pas de se remplir tout au long de la semaine. Il m'avait également instruite de toutes sortes de choses qu'il avait jugées utile de m'apprendre sur le fonctionnement de l'école. Le tout mêlé à quelques diatribes politiques du plus mauvais gout.<p>

Je rapprochai la lampe à huile du miroir afin de mieux m'éclairer et passai avec insistance un mouchoir humide sur mes tempes. Je ne pouvais garder le maquillage jour et nuit, car il aurait irrité ma peau. J'avais donc sciemment patienté un long moment après le passage de Dubois dans le cabinet, attendant qu'il soit bien installé dans son lit et ait soufflé sa lampe pour m'y rendre.

Une fois mon visage propre et frais, j'utilisai le reste de l'eau du pichet et l'éponge mis à notre disposition pour me débarrasser de la saleté du voyage incrustant mes pores.  
>Cette simple toilette des plus spartiates – que n'aurais-je donné pour un bain !- me fit pourtant un bien rare tant j'avais l'impression, en le décrassant dans ses moindres recoins, de me réapproprier le corps que j'avais grimé.<br>Je me stoppai néanmoins en approchant de la bande ceignant toujours ma poitrine. Pouvais-je me permettre de l'ôter ? Ou cette concession accordée au confort tenterait indécemment le Diable ?

La chemise de nuit, très évasée, était en ma faveur : en cas d'accident regrettable, le flou du sommeil, le noir ambiant ou même la semi pénombre d'une bougie achèveraient de faire illusion. Cela ne me trahirait pas plus que mon visage en tous cas, statuai-je en commençant à dénouer la bande. En prenant des précautions je n'avais de toute façon aucune raison de croiser quelqu'un. Qui irait se pencher au chevet d'un garçon chétif en pleine nuit ?  
>Le chemise passée, je fis deux pas en arrière et croisai presque accidentellement du regard le miroir. Le reflet qu'il me renvoya me révulsa, mais je restais capturée dans sa contemplation.<p>

Mes traits, qui avaient retrouvé leur finesse toute féminine, contrastaient incongrument avec ma chevelure tranchée à l'arrête du menton.  
>L'on aurait dit une de ces pauvres femmes qui, à force d'épreuves, en sont réduites à vendre leurs cheveux, portant chaque jour comme une marque au fer rouge la preuve de leur misère.<p>

_Et même ça, _siffla une petite voix pernicieuse, _est mille fois moins dégradant que la réalité.  
><em>Pas si cela ne se savait jamais.

J'étais d'une pâleur affreuse ainsi démaquillée. Mais même marquée par l'angoisse des derniers jours, je restais belle. La beauté qui m'avait conduite jusqu'ici, et que je voyais pour la première fois comme un poison, s'accrochait telle une sangsue à mon corps, gangrénant la moindre de mes courbes.  
>Elle me narguait, se parant d'une solennité morbide, d'une grâce odieuse de femme malade, me murmurant qu'il ne resterait qu'elle quand je ne serais plus rien, et qu'elle seule rejoindrait l'éternité dans les mémoires.<br>Et soudain je pensai aux cinq autres femmes d'Hardavay, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, et la vue de leur fin s'imposa à moi. Je les imaginais étendues, la peau rendue translucide, les yeux vitreux et leurs cheveux cascadant en auréole tout autour des corps sans vie, la mort sublimant terriblement la beauté qui les avait tuées.  
>Je détournai promptement les yeux de mon reflet<p>

_Ce n'est rien. Juste la fatigue. _

J'étais en sécurité ici, m'assurais-je. Tant que je resterais vigilante, je ne risquerais rien.

J'en revins en mouchoir taché de fard que j'avais posé sur la console.  
>Qu'en faire ? Surtout que bientôt viendraient d'autres linges autrement plus souillés. Je n'allais quand même pas les donner à laver à la lingère !<br>Pour ceux utilisés pour me démaquiller, je pouvais toujours les rincer à l'eau ici et les réutiliser. Mais les autres… Les laver moi-même ?  
>Je rejetai cette idée aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. On finirait par se demander ce que je traficotais. Je n'osais imaginer les conséquences si l'on me découvrait les mains dans l'eau chaude, frottant un tissu imbibé de sang. Non, il valait mieux les brûler ou les jeter directement dans les ordures communes. Je pourrais toujours récupérer les draps usés afin de ne pas en manquer.<p>

La dessus je m'apprêtai à sortir du cabinet de toilette, me saisissant de la lampe à huile et entrebâillant la porte sur quelques centimètres. Satisfaite de l'obscurité régnant dans la chambre, je penchai la tête en avant. La forme de Dubois se distinguait légèrement du fin fond de son lit, aussi m'avançai-je tout à fait et refermai le battant derrière moi.  
>Je replaçai le mouchoir dans mon sac, qui contenait toujours les fards, la robe, les bijoux et la natte de mes cheveux, et enterrai soigneusement celui-ci derrière tous mes vêtements, bien au fond de la commode. J'avais songé un instant à le dissimuler sous le matelas, mais ce serait probablement le premier endroit où l'on chercherait en cas de doutes, et je ne pensais pas pouvoir retourner mon lit tous les matins et soirs sans éveiller les soupçons de mon voisin. Aussi avais-je changé d'idée.<br>Une fois cela fait, je montai sur mon lit, soufflai la lampe à huile et tirai soigneusement les rideaux du baldaquin.

« Bonne nuit, marmonna Dubois tout endormi,

- Bonne nuit, lui répondis-je sans trop réfléchir »

Je restais ainsi plus d'une heure étendue sur le dos, abîmée dans la contemplation du ciel de lit, sans trouver le sommeil. L'angoisse que j'avais éprouvée à l'idée d'être démasquée dès les premiers instants me serrait encore le cœur, malgré que tous ceux que j'ai croisés aient mis mon apparence atypique sur le compte d'une constitution fragile. Qu'ils aient directement opté pour cette explication m'ahurissait par bien des façons.

_Ils ne voient que ce que tu veux qu'ils voient._

Enfin tout ceci ne m'aidait aucunement à m'assoupir.  
>Et puis, il faut ajouter à cela que je n'étais guère rassurée à l'idée de dormir dans la même pièce que Dubois, et que j'étais à l'affût du moindre bruit provenant de lui.<br>Ce n'était qu'un homme du peuple après tout, dont on avait aucune idée de l'éducation, ni aucune garantie qu'on lui eut inculqué les valeurs d'honneur naturelles à nous autres aristocrates (2). Et pour ne rien arranger l'esprit perclus d'opinions contestataires des plus scandaleuses.  
>Que savait-on en vérité de ce qui passait par l'esprit dérangé de ces gens-là ?<br>Que ce boutefeu amoral pose un orteil hors de son lit dans ma direction et je hurlerais à lui en crever les tympans.

_Oh, bien sûr. Et attirer par la même occasion tous les occupants du bâtiment. D'autres idées fulgurantes du même acabit ?_

Dormir, alors que je n'étais pas mariée, dans la même pièce qu'un homme qui n'était ni de ma famille ni mon chaperon, ni assez vieux pour être inoffensif ! Quelle honte, quelle déchéance ! Si ma mère savait. Mieux valait ne pas y songer.  
>J'aurais bien ajouté "<em>Si Georges savait"<em>, mais cette saleté devait bien s'en douter. Oh, je ne le retenais pas, lui et son air tout indigné lorsque je mettais une innocente tournure ! Sale hypocrite.

_Et dire qu'il n'était pas noble. _

Je m'enterrai sous les couvertures et plongeai le nez dans l'édredon. Souffrir pendant trois ans la présence de ce voyou était un moindre mal comparé à celui d'épouser Hardavay. Il fallait s'en accommoder.

_Tout de même, ce n'était pas convenable !_

Enfin si cela venait à se savoir, avoir partagé la chambre avec un homme, même sans naissance, n'ajouterait que peu au crime de travestissement dont je me rendais coupable.  
>J'avais tort de me tourner l'esprit avec de telles billevesées : ce que je faisais n'avait <em>de facto<em> rien de convenable.

_Mais un _républicain_ enfin !_

La nuit allait être longue.

(1) Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître : je n'ai pas du tout inventé ça. On peut voir dans le tome cinq le numéro de la chambre de Maurice, lorsque celui-ci est harcelé par Soma.

(2) Oui, ça va les chevilles. C'était malheureusement une idée encore très répandue à l'époque.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez tout de même passé un bon moment !<em>

_Je remercie très chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont commenté et à la prochaine._

_Au menu du chapitre suivant, un début de cours, une cohabitation de plus en plus mouvementée et une Lady furieuuuuuuuuse de perdre par moments ses manières par la faute de ses horrriiiibles fréquentations._

* * *

><p><em>Réponse à Toko :<em>

_Coucou ! Je suis contente que le second chapitre t'ait plu !  
>J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue de la rencontre avec Edgar dans celui là, j'ai vraiment galéré et bon, il ne se passe de toute façon rien de fantastique pour l'instant. Je pense que c'est un personnage qui ne se dévoile absolument pas en public. Mais je promets de petites choses au chapitre prochain. Sinon tu as tout à fait bien cerné la chose : les convenances permettent de définir très clairement les relations d'Emma, ainsi que son comportement. C'est ce qui la rassure et qui fait qu'elle y tient tant.<em>


End file.
